Harry Potter and the Legion of the White Enforcers
by Primus2021
Summary: This story is being re-written please refer to Harry Potter: & the Legion of the White Court! 1&2 Later my Friends! Primus2021.
1. Book 1: Chapter 0 The Prologue!

**Summery-** In his 1st Year; Harry Potter saw a crying girl on Platforms 9 ¾, they board the train arm in arm, to begin their new lives and save a Rare Stone.

* * *

**Main Pair-** HPxHG, JPxLEP NLxLL, and DMxGinW

**Background-**

Harry's first year at Hogwarts is going to start in the year 2001, he will be 13 years old,

Harry is SUPER-RICH, EXTREMELY-INTELLIGENT, and he is a WIZERDING-**GOD.**

Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore and Minerva M. McGonagall are also Purebloods,

Harry was born at Midnight on July-31-1988, and Hermione was born at Noon on July-31-1988,

The Dursley's are ALL Squibs and HATE magic simply because of their 'blood status',

* * *

**I will say this ONLY ONE TIME! ..."**_**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!"**_** If I did both Harry and Hermione would have been Boyfriend/Girlfriend when they meet, been Bedroom lovers the night of the Yule Ball, married before 7th year, AND after 800 years of being married, they would die in each others arms as they slept!**

**I also don't own... **

"**The Legend of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table", "G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero", "The Cobra Empire", "Dracula", "FullMetal Alchemist" "Star Wars" "Gargoyles; the Goliath Chronicles" "James Bond 007" "The Lord of the Rings" "Rave Master" "Trinity Blood" "DBZ" "Supernatural" or "X-Men"**

**All I DO own is most of this fanfic, and my laptop. **

* * *

**This story is dedicated to 18 authors who inspired me to do this: **

**Upperpd, author of **_**"Harry potter and the New Neighbours "**_** (ALL of his fics are worth reading)**

**MissAnnThropic, author of **_**"Vox Corporis"**_

**Paladeus, Author of **_**"Death's Pride"and "Darkened Paths"**_

**Broomstick flyer, author of **_**"The marriage contract"**_** (A lot of his are Great!)**

**Seel'vor, author of **_**"Harry Potter and the Quantum Leap"**_

**Mionefan, author of **_**"Harry's Bond 1, 2 and 3"**_

**sapcegal 19, author of **_**"Harry Potter and the Darkness Year 1, 2, 3 and 4"**_

**penmon, author of **_**"Harry Potter and the Scarlet Beetle Incident"**_

**Witowsmp, author of **_**"More Important Then Any Broomstick"**_

**szordara, author of **_**"Harry Potter and the Harem of Honeys" **_

**potter8668, author of **_**"Inheritance"**_** and **_**"I Have To Say I Do"**_

**Sara Winters, author of **_**"Free Will and Fate" **_**and **_**"Closer"**_

**reptilia28, author of **_**"Memories In My Blood"**_** and **_**"Tabula Rasa"**_

**old-crow, author of **_**"No Thanks"**_

**GreenEvens, author of **_**"Dudley's Girlfriend**_**" and **_**"Lucky"**_

**Perfect Lionheart, author of **_**"Partially Kissed Hero"**_

**AndrewsQuill, author of **_**"Dark Lord Rising"**_

**ArCHiE 1up, author of **_**"The Potter Vs Granger Rivalry"**_

**Please read their fanfic's they are amazing,**

* * *

**Story plot by: Me; Primus2021 - Beta Reader: NickWoLF-007**

**Harry Potter: and the Legion of the White Enforcers! - Book 1: the Sorcerers Stone!**

**Chapter 0: The Prologue. **

**Warning: AU, ATL, OC's, OOCness, and "K+ to M" rated shit!**

Story, "Speech", _'Thought', "Parseltongue",_ "Spell" (More to come)

* * *

**(# 12 Grimmwauld Place: 7:35p.m February 14, 1989, Age: 7 months)**

24 year old Sirius Black and his Fiance; Velvet Minerva Watson were sitting in the Black Family Study they had just finished a romantic dinner for two and were now in a heated argument,

"Shut-up Kat, and just _please_ listen too ME for once in you life," Sirius said, and that did the trick, "Now…You WILL take our little girl and leave this world, you WILL flee to the Muggle world and you WILL LIVE as a Muggle, do you hear me."

"Yes…But why must I leave with out you or telling anyone?!" she was crying now,

"Because Kitten, James, Frank and I were informed of a prophecy that names one of our kids as the 'One' to defeat Old Tom, and I for one will not let it be her, I'm sorry but if I have too I WILL Obliviate you of all your memories of me, if that's what it takes to keep you two safe!" Sirius said with a tone of finality,

"But Sirius I'm pr-…" She started but was interrupted by her lover,

"No "buts" my love, right now all I want to hear from you, is that you're leaving this world." He said, she was a bit heart broken but she nodded,

"H-how long should I-I-I l-leave f-for?" She asked through her tears,

"I don't know love, if I'm…gone and Tom's not around in their 3rd year, then come back, if Tom's gone and I'm still around…I'll find you, I love you, both of you." Sirius was crying now too,

"What will I tell her if she asks about you?" Kat asked,

"You're the 2nd smartest witch of our year, I'm sure you can think of something…" He said to her, and she nodded her head,

"I love you Sirius, I just wish we could have gotten married like the others." She said as she dried her tears,

"I know love, I love you too Velvet, Now please leave and take her with you, I have a meeting with Mad-Eye and the Boys, when I come home…you had best be gone, Good-bye, my love." Sirius said and with that he Flooed too the DMLE-HQ, and 3 hours later returned home to find only an old grumpy House Elf, and he cried himself to sleep that night and for many nights after that as well.

…….

**(The Shrieking Shack; HogsMeade: October 24th, 1989, Age: 1)**

James, Lily and Harry Potter, as well as Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew were standing in a circle…well Harry was sleeping in his mothers arms, but still let's see what's going on…

"Do you Peter Paul Pettigrew, Hear-by accept the Honor and Privilege of Being the Secret Keeper for the Potter Clan, and Vow to tell the secret location of the Potter Clan to only those who NEED to know, So Mote It Be!" Sirius asked,

"I Do!" Peter said nervously,

"And do you James Charlus Potter and Lily Rose Evens-Potter accept Peter Paul Pettigrew as your Secret Keeper, Trusting in him…totally, only to tell the secret to your home to those who NEED to know, So Mote It Be!" Sirius said again,

"We Do!" they said as one, and they passed a slip of paper into Peter's left hand, as each of them now held their wand in their right,

"Please touch the tips of your wands as I cast the Fidelius Charm on the four of you!" Sirius said once more, and they did so, 5 minutes later the Spell Casting was finished and Peter was the Secret Keeper of the Potter Clan, "It is done, Peter if you will?" Peter just nodded sadly,

"The Potter's Live at Number 1, Godric Hill; in Godric's Hollow: England!" Peter said plainly, the location of the building popped into their minds and then the Potter's and Peter left the shack to return to their own homes,

Sirius left and let it leek out the He: Sirius Black was the Secret Keeper of the Potter's in Hopes that James plan to lure Old Tom into a trap would work,

While Sirius was doing that James was Downloading another memory in to his Journal.

…….

**(Godric's Hollow: Halloween of 1989, Age: 1 year) **

"Lily! HE'S here; Tom is right outside… that RAT sold us out!" James said, Lily's eyes went as wide as a plate, she let out 1 word with her right hand over her mouth… that word was "no…"

"Listen Lily-pad you must get Harry out of here… go to Padfoot's, or Moony's, then tell Dumbledore." James said as he downloaded his final memory into his journal, and ordered Ebin to take it to 'PFB' the owl nodded then left,

Just as the Defensive-Wards shattered, and Lily ran up to Harry's room, Lord Voldemort came in to the house, it took Voldemort no time at all to fire off 5 AK's, one hit James and the other hit Lily's cat, then he followed Lily up the stairs,

When he got there Lily had just finished a spell, what it was no-one knew, she turned to face the Dark Lord with tears in her eyes, she begged the mad man to Kill her and to let her son live, Voldemort made a mistake by agreeing to the begging of a desperate mother, and when he killed her… 'The Magic' took-over,

Voldemort turned his focus to Harry, who in turn looked at him,

"I jussst can't believe that you are the one prophesssizzzed to be my doom, my own Cousssin," Voldemort shook his head cackling madly "You're mother isss a fool Harry Potter, you will die tonight… Avada Kedavra!"

As the spell hit him, Harry saw a life that WAS, yet at the same time NOT his own and it flashed by his tiny eyes in a matter of seconds…

_**Flash **_

_An 11 year old Harry was sitting across from a redhead named Ron when the door opened, _

"_Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one! By the way I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger." A pretty little girl said to the two boys, _

_Ron gave a lopsided grin "I'm Ron, Ron Weasly!" he said as he shook her hand,_

"_Pleasure… and you are?" she asked, _

_Harry looked at the tiny Goddess and nervously replied "I-I'm H-Harry, Harry Potter." He prayed she wasn't going to turn into a raging Fan-girl like the other 5,000 other girls he had met,_

"_Are you really, I've read all about you, you're in…" She spoke…_

……_._

"_Hermione Move!" Harry Yelled as he grabbed the Troll's Club, "Ron, do something!"_

"_Like what!" he said stupidly,_

"_Swish and Flick!" Hermione finally said, and with that Ron used the Levitation charm and KO'ed the Troll with its own club…_

……_._

"_Professor, what happened to the Stone, and Quirrell, and why did Voldemort come after me 10 years ago?" Harry asked a man that looked like Santa Claus,_

"_It has been destroyed, Nicholas and I believe it was too powerful to exist and besides if you live forever then you will never get to experience 'The Next Great Adventure,', Quirrell as you may have guessed by now is dead, a pile of ash and dust really, but as for why Lord Voldemort attacked you…I will tell you when you're older." The old man said,_

"_When will I be old enough?" Harry asked,_

"_I will tell you on your 17th birthday." The old one said, Harry just nodded and as the old man stood up everything went black,_

_**Flash**_

_Harry had just escaped from the 'Gay Book Writer', he had been accused of being GINNY WEASLY'S boyfriend by Lucius Bloody Malfoy, and he was now reading the "GBW's" books, _

_Harry found that 3 of them happened AT THE SAME TIME IN 3 DIFFERENT PLACES, the 5th books started half way through the 4th and it ended three/fourths of the way through the 6th, the 7th book was 100 percent improbable, and the last book had NOTHING TO DO WITH DADA! School was a week away and Harry thought that the teacher was a fake! _

_To make matters worse Hermione didn't believe him, in fact the only one that did was Ron._

……_._

"_Don't Worry Mione; I swear on my life I'll stop what ever petrified you, so mote it be!" Harry said to the frozen girl he had a crush on, as he spoke a blue light engulfed him finalizing the Unbreakable Vow that the boy unknowingly took as the girl still frozen prayed he did, for if he didn't he would die and she would blame only herself for not being able to either help or stop him… _

……_._

"_Harry! Look! its Hermione!" a pudgy boy said, Harry looked around the redhead and saw his Goddess, he stood up and so did Ron, as Hermione ran down the isle and hugged Harry tightly and in a way so that only Harry would know it happened she kissed his cheek, she then let go and awkwardly shook Ron's hand, and all went black,_

_**Flash**_

_A 13 year old Harry sat in the snow crying and hugging his legs to his chest, as the girl he loved hugged and comforted him, their other friend Ron had his back to them acting as a Constantly Vigilant Sentinel, for you see they had just learned that Sirius Black, Harry's godfather was a traitor and had sold out the Potter Clan to his master, the Dark Lord, as Harry calmed down Hermione kissed his neck…_

……_._

_Harry, Hermione, Ron, a man that looked like he was REALLY SICK, a sleeping 'Vampire', and a Crazy madman who was now holding Ron's pet rat were in a dusty old shack, after a few minutes the 'rat' turned into a 'rat-like-man', Harry and his friends learned that Peter was the real traitor of the Potter Clan…_

……_._

_Harry and Hermione had went back in time to save the lives of many people, they had just saved Buckbeak, and distracted Moony the Werewolf, and were now watching Sirius and both of their younger selves being attacked by 100 Dementors, they looked a lot like the muggles 'Grim Reaper', and were waiting for when Harry's 'Dad' would save them, that's when Harry kissed Hermione on the lips, ran to the shore, and yelled 'Prongs' and a Silver Stag chased away all the Dementors, Harry and Hermione started a 'secret' relationship on this night, and they also helped Sirius escape to safety, the world was black once more,_

_**Flash**_

_Harry, Hermione, and the Weasly's had watched the Quidditch World Cup, and were now running from the DE's and the Dark Mark was Blazing in the sky, soon they were surrounded by the Auros…_

……_._

_Harry's name came out of a magical goblet, and he was forced to compete in a 3-School Tournament, and the only one who believed in him was Hermione, as Harry stepped into the arena to face the "First Task" only one thing was on his mind…_

……_._

_In order to keep their love a secret Hermione went to the Yule Ball with Victor Krum and Harry went with Padma Patil…_

……_._

_As the Second Task was starting Harry realized that Hermione was missing and came to the conclusion that the mer-people had taken her, when he arrived at the village he had made his decision he would save her…_

……_._

_After the Third Task Harry returned with the dead body of his good friend Cidrek Diggory, screaming "Voldemort's BACK!" over and over again and again everything went black,_

_**Flash**_

_Fifth year passed quickly bringing with it a 1 week romance between Harry and Cho Chang, the start of the DA, the Death of Lord Sirius Orion Black, the Official Return of Lord Voldemort, The Impeachment of M.O.M. Cornelius Fudge, and the Hidden Wedding of Lord Harry James, and Lady Hermione Jane Potter… _

_As Harry stepped onto the Hogwarts Express the world went Black,_

_**Flash**_

_Sixth year like the Fifth went by fast; Dumbledore gave a 16 year old Harry Potter "Private lessons", Prof Snape taught DADA, and Potions was taken over by Hoarse Slughorn…_

……_._

_Harry and Hermione secretly became friends with 7 Slytherin's including Draco Malfoy… _

……_._

_Harry took Luna Lovegood to the Slug Club Christmas Ball, wile Hermione took Cormac McLaggen, _

……_._

_Four Gryffindor's were doused with a Love Potion by Molly Weasly and Albus Dumbledore… _

……_._

_And at the end of the year all of Hogwarts sat in front of a White Coffin, and then the world saw darkness, _

_**Flash**_

_It was going to be Harry's 7th year at Hogwarts, but that's not what happened, _

_During the flight from the Dursley's, Fred Weasly, Mad-Eye and Hedwig died… _

……_._

_Harry, Hermione, and Ron, had left to find the Horcruxes, after some time passed of not doing much of anything Ron had left to help out with the War in other places and never returned; he was killed saving a group of 40 Muggle-born girls from a fate worse then death…_

……_._

_Over the course of the year, many died including Severus Snape, Ted Tonks, Remus and Nymphadora Lupin, Aberforth Dumbledore, Molly Weasly, and SEEMINGLY the death of Voldemort, as well as the imprisonment of many DE's, And the end of the 7th Wizard World War,_

_**Flash**_

_September 1st 1998 came about and so did the news that Harry and Hermione were married,_

_However it also brought about the escape of 25 death eaters, and 5 months later the 3rd coming of Lord Voldemort,_

_**Flash**_

"_Harry look at them they look just like you and she looks like me!" a 21 year old Hermione said to her husband, she was holding 2 sleeping baby boys and a little girl, _

"_No… Mi-Harmony, that one… He has dark brown hair & blue eyes… Kind of like your dad's hair and my father's eyes." He replied, "And she had better look like you, after all, my little Princess better look like her mother; a true Aphrodite!" _

"_How many times do I have to tell you? …DON'T call me that! ...But you are right." She said_

"_Now only one thing could make this moment better." Harry said,_

"_And what pray tell would that be?" Hermione asked,_

"_Voldemort's Head on a Plaque, Mounted on my living room wall, right above the fireplace, back at Godric's Hollow." Harry said darkly, and everything went Black again,_

_**Flash**_

_It took 5 years to kill the evil Snake-Humper, and many good people died, including Cho, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Flitwick and McGonagall, after the 3rd Reign of Voldemort; Harry submerged himself in his studies, and only took breaks when Hermione told him to, _

……_._

_Four years after Tom's death Harry became the Head of the DMLE, the Aurors, the Hit-Wizards, and the Unspeakables, _

……_._

_2 years after that Harry was given the Titles of: Chief Warlock of the Wizen-Gamont, Grand Sorcerer of the ICW, and Headmaster of Hogwarts,_

……_._

_Then 3 years latter Harry was sworn in as the 25th Minister of Magic, it was only a year later that Voldemort Returned for the 4th time, and 10 years latter Voldemort exposed the Magical World to 40 billion Muggles, before a 42 year old Harry Potter killed him again, _

_This War was by far the worst, the muggles knew of them, and all that remained From his old life was his Wife, his 7 kids, his 33 god-children, and only 4 of his other friends, (Draco & Ginny Malfoy and Neville & Luna Longbottom.)_

……_._

_20 years later Ginny, Luna, and Neville had died in yet another pointless war with Voldemort._

_**Flash**_

"_Well, Well, Well look at thisss…It isss my dear Cousssin Harry," a voice said to him on the Battle Field, known to all as Buckingham Palace, it was the tenth and last return of Voldemort, _

"_I've Killed your MudBlood Whore…I mean 'Wife' as well as your VILE brats, and everyone else you've ever loved or cared for, & now…Now It's Your Turn!" A snake-like voice taunted him as it raised its own wand,_

"_No Tom, I'm Going to End you, simply because your too Evil to be PERMITTED too walk freely with the Living," a 145 year old Harry said calmly as he too raised his wand, "And besides I'm getting tired of this…"_

_They readied their wands and then yelled __'Avada Kedavra!'__ and 2 twin green beams of deadly light fused into 1 golden Arch, as soon as that happened Harry took out a second wand, his Father's wand, and yelled "Draco!...NOW!!" Draco removed his DE Hood and Mask, as he pointed the Elder Wand and his own at Voldemort and together they said "This is the End! Take Another Tom! __'Avada Kedavra!'__ this time the beams of Death hit their mark, but they were joined by a White one; and when they hit the Dark Lord, there was a flash of Black Light and all was gone,_

_The last thing that Baby Harry saw were 22 items of either doom and damnation or hope and salvation._

_**End Flash.**_

When the memories stopped, the AK spell left Harry and shot itself back at Voldemort, because the Anti-Port-Key and Anti- Apparation wards were still in affect Voldemort couldn't escape and so in a desperate act to save himself Voldemort used the Horcrux Transfer Spell on Harry, and just before the spell hit him, He banished his wand to the Riddle Manor,

When the spell hit, his body was turned to dust but he was still 'Standing' if you can call it that, then he noticed that the building was collapsing and the voices of Sirius Black and that great-oaf Rubeus Hagrid were coming from downstairs and so the Dark Lord-turned-Wraith left to Albania to plan his Revenge!

_**TBC!**_

**Ending Author's Notes please read.**

**1. First up, all the Chaps will take time to do because there will be lots of research to do them right, it will be BOOK/MOVIE-based, more Book then movie.**

**2. I have a Character Death poll on my Profile please VOTE!**

**3, For those of you how are no doubt thinking this is a Harry goes back in time thing, truth is even I don't know right now, I'm on the flip of a coin with this so tell me A or B!**

_A._** Harry IS going back in time, or **_B._** Harry can see different "Time-lines" or "Alternate or Parallel Universes" in which HIS decisions decide the 'fate' of the 'World'. Tell me what you think and I'll have a final say by Year 2,**

**See Ya Next Chapter, for the REAL Story!**


	2. Book 1: Chapter 1 Growing Up!

**Story plot by: Me; Primus2021 - Beta Reader: NickWoLF-007**

**Harry Potter: and the Legion of the White Enforcers! - Book 1: the Sorcerers Stone!**

**Chapter 1: Growing up on Privet Drive!**

**Warning: AU, ATL, OC's, OOCness, and "T to M" rated shit!**

**Authors Notes: **……….

**1. People have told me that Option **_B. _**reminds them of something called "**Doctor Who" **I have never heard of it before, the basis of Option **_B._** is based off of a Japanese Anime T.V. series of Sci-Fi called "**Noine"**, I'm strongly leaning to option **_B._** as of now so we will have to wait and see for now.  
**

_**2. I have no idea where 'Grove P.A.S.S.' is, but it is somewhere in Surrey, England. Also Miss. Collier belongs to my friend "brigrove" the author of "The Harmony Bond"**_

**Main Pair-** EGxHPxHG, - **Later Pairings-** DMxGinW, RWxLL, NLxGD, and others still to come.

Story, "Speech", _'Thought', §Parseltongue§,_ "Spell" (More to come)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

**(Number 4 Privet Drive: November-1-1989, Age: 1)**

Sometime after midnight a Wizard, a Witch, and a Half-Giant, who had just dropped off Harry Potter at his Aunts & Uncles house, where now heading to the park 2 blocks away to Apparate back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,

"Albus…What kind of Protections did you cast on that…house?" a 68 year old Irish witch asked her life-mate,

The giant; Hagrid, wailed again as teardrops the size of pearls fell into his beard as he trailed behind the two people in-front of him

"Minnie…I-I-I…" he hung his head in defeat, "I placed a Blood-Ward, 12 Avian-Wards, 7 Wizards-Wards, 25 Witch-Wards, 200 Creature-Wards, 30 Anti-Apparation-Wards, 12 Anti-Floo-Wards, 17 Anti-PortKey-Wards, 14 Notice-Me-Not-Wards, 9 Magic-Detection-Wards, 5 Invitation-Wards, 27 Intent-Wards, and a great many others…" a 151 year old man that looked like Santa replied with tears falling into his 4 foot long bread,

"Why…?" Minnie cried, "We'll never see him 'til he gets to Hogwarts!"

"And neither will any other witch, or wizard, or anyone else from our world…it's the only way to keep our surrogate grandson safe, there are still Death Eaters out there…and Black too," Albus said,

Minerva McGonagall was about to say something but the old man continued, "I know about the Dursley's, but Petunia is Lily's little sister, it is safest for him here…in the muggle world…if you must just think of the Millions upon Millions of Fan-girls he'll have…if they find him he'd be a father by age 9…Neither of us want that… and if the Dursley's do try anything to hurt him, Madam Arabella Fig; a squib, will take him to us, she lives in Number 3, so we won't have to worry too much, in 12 years time…we will have him back, of that I promise you, my love!" he finished as more tears fell from his eyes, when they arrived at the park two apparition cracks, and the revving up of a motorcycle were heard and the 3 visitors were gone.

_.…………………………………._

Avian-Wards** (Repels fan-mail and 99.5% of all Post-Owls)**,

Wizards-Wards **(Repels Wizards above age 21)**,

Witch-Wards **(Repels Witches above age 15)**,

Creature-Wards **(Repels ALL "Dark" or "Dangerous" Creatures)**,

Notice-Me-Not-Wards **(the house is Invisible to ANY Magical Being that wants to hurt Harry)**,

Magic-Detection-Wards **(Harry can use magic in the house and the Ministry will NEVER know)**,

Invitation-Wards **(No Magical Being can enter the house without permeation)**,

Intent-Wards **(People who try to enter the House with the intent to do harm literally gets his or her ASS FRIED! they will also piss and shit glass.)**,

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001.1

**(Grove Primary & Secondary School in Little Winging, Surrey: September 1****st**** 1991, Age: 3)**

It was Harry James Potter's first day at Pre-K, his Aunt Petunia had FINALLY told him what his name was, as well as other important "facts of life" it was humiliating, embarrassing, and hurtful all at the same time,

Harry was sitting in the front row… right in front of the Teachers desk,

His teacher was Miss Helen Jane Collier, she was 25 years old with the body any women would KILL for, her bust size was about 36 DD, her hair went past her nice ass; it was black and silky soft, her eyes were Emerald Green with Sapphire Blue highlights, her skin had a perfect tan, point is she is one HOT teacher………too bad she teaches 3 year olds,

Sitting next to Harry was a cute little girl with beaver-like buck-teeth, and bushy-hair that looked like a lions-main, She was his next-door Neighbor, Hermione Jane Granger, she lived in Number 2 Privet Drive, and today they had to walk to school together today,

Harry walked to school because his Uncle HATES him and REFUSED to let a "Freak" in his new "baby", and Hermione because **A.** her parents left to go to work at 5a.m. **B.** even though she's a 3 year old bookworm… she likes to exercise, **C.** It was a "Zero-Crime" neighborhood, and **D.** the school is only 3 blocks away from her home,

On the way to school the two 3 year olds became fast friends, they sat with each other the whole day, during breakfast, Lunch, class-time, and free-time, they even laid down and cuddled up next to each other at nap-time, they also walked home, and did their homework together, Harry however did not meet Hermione's Parents that day, because he had chores to do at #4.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001.2

**(Same School: Same Teacher: February 14****th**** 1993, Age: 5)**

Harry and Hermione are now 5 years old and in the 1st grade, their only other friend was Hermione's little sister Emma, the three of them were the social outcasts of their school; mainly because Dudley ALWAYS picked on them, partly because they were "Bookworms" or "Know-it-alls", and partly because strange and "Bad" things happened when Harry was angry or afraid, one such time was happening right now; Lets have a look and see shall we!?

Emma was at home…she was sick,

Amy had chased Hermione up a tree,

And Dudley was now in the process of beating the shit out of Harry, while Piers Polkiss, John Johnson, Henry Harrison, Miles Mills, and the only female member of Dudley's gang… as well as Mi's and Em's constant tormentor: Amy Anderson, they either watched or joined in on the beating,

All Hermione could do was watch in terror as her crush, who was her best and only friend got beaten, bruised, and bloodied up all because he had defended her from his Moby DICK of a Cousin and his gang,

As Dudley was about to land another blow to Harry's face, Harry vanished and Dudley's fist hit the asphalt, this of coarse had Dudley crying and running to the school Nurse, this had the added effect of making his gang scatter and forcing Hermione to cry and yell out "Herald… James… Daniel… Potter… Where are you!?"

Harry however was amazed at WHERE he WAS, he was on top the School roof, right across from Hermione, so he replied "Right here Mi." Hermione looked at him tears streaming down her pretty face, and once she saw him…her jaw dropped, and all he said was "Hi Mi."

"Don't you 'Hi Mi' me, How did you get up there? …Can you get down? …Can you get ME down? …" Hermione quizzed Harry at 1 million miles per second,

"Wow…Wow…Wow… Stop Speedy, let's see all I was thinking was getting away and ended up here, so I think, if I think of where I want to be, then maybe I can get down…" and with that Harry melted in to the shadows on the roof, and disappeared, only to reappear right next to Hermione, which of coarse scared the life out of her, "Well I got here…do you still want me to get you down?"

"Yes!" she said briskly, then a bit timidly "How did it feel?" she asked as she looked into his eyes, Hermione always had a 'Strange' power of looking into someone's eyes and KNOWING if they were being truthful or lying to her,

"Well…Mi…You remember when your mom bathed the three of us in her Jacuzzi-Tub?" Harry asked, Hermione nodded and Harry yelled in excitement "It's 10 times better!" Hermione smiled and wrapped her tiny arms around Harry's lithe abdomen, and 3 seconds later they were back on the grass beneath the tree-branch they were on,

Before the bell for class rang Hermione told Harry that they should practice his new abilities that way he could be a real-life Superman, which of coarse Harry agreed to, mainly because if he didn't Hermione would be sad, and if she wasn't happy then he was down-right PISSED, and THAT was NOT a good thing at all.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001.3

**(The Park 2 blocks from Privet Drive: July 31****st**** 1993, Age: 6)**

The Dursley's had left Harry with Eric, Vel, Hermione and Emma Granger a month ago, they said that aunt Marge was sick and that Harry couldn't go because Marge disliked him for some reason that had to do with her dog being allergic to Harry, and they also said that they would return as fast as possible,

Eric was 35 years old, Vel was 31 years old, they had just gotten married 2 weeks ago, Emma was going to be 5 tomorrow, and He & Hermione were 6 years old today, however all three kids were celebrating their birthday today at the Park,

Eric and Vel were currently preparing the Superman Birthday Cake,

The kids were in a 'Secret Grove' the kids didn't know that only animals and people capable of performing magic could see or enter the Grove,

There were about 21 Holly trees surrounding the Grove, there was a crystal-clear pond in the center, the pond was 3 feet deep and 12 feet around, on the bottom of the pond were very smooth garnet stones instead of soft sand, in the center of the pond was a little island that was just big enough for the three kids to cuddle up on and take a nap,

However that wasn't going to happen just yet, the reason why is that Hermione and Emma had just stepped on a couple of deadly Vipers,

As the vipers were about to bite the girls Harry's eyes started glowing and then he started Hissing like a snake, the girls found it frightening yet soothing, in 5-10 years they would later agree that they were "DEAD WRONG" it was going to be Hot and Sexy, but let's get back to the present, Harry was talking to the snakes,

_§Ssstop, don't hurt them! § _Harry Hissed, the snakes stopped and turned to look at the boy who spoke their tongue,

_§Why? They hurtsss usss…§ _the first hissed; it was Emerald green with Black eyes, and the second one fallowed,_ §…Sssooo weee hurtsss them. §_ This one was Forest green it had a golden head and White eyes,

_§They didn't mean to, I know that they are sssorryyy, jussst pleassse don't bite them. § _Harry hissed again, the girls had questions but they didn't want to get bit so they stayed quiet,

_§Are you sssure ssspeaker? §, _the 1st said, the 2nd fallowed_ §…They really meansss usss no harm? §_

_§I'm posssitive, and what do you mean by ssspeaker? § _Harry hissed once again, by now his hissing sounded like music to the two girls,

_§Veryyy well Massster…§ the _1st hissed, the 2nd fallowed again _§By Ssspeaker we'sss meansss that you are ssspeaking Parssseltongue; the Language of the Ssserpent, and thusss our New Lord and Massster. §_

_§What are your namesss? § _Harry hissed, the 1st replied_ §Baronesss. §, _the2nd fallowed_ §Ssserpentor! §_

_§Will you protect usss and our 'Sssecret Grove' pleassse? § _Harry hissed and the 2 snakes nodded their heads in the 'yes' fashion, Harry smiled and turned to the girls,he could tell they hadn't understood a word they said, so he told them,

"Mi, Em, the one with black eyes is a girl her name is Baroness…"at this he pointed to her, then he continued pointing at the other one "…the one with white eyes is Serpentor, they told me that they where only going to bite you because you stepped on them…" Harry was interrupted by twin shouts of…

"I'm So Sorry!" a few hisses came from the snakes, and Harry spoke to the girls again,

"They accept… and they have also agreed to protect us and this place as long as they live here…" Harry was interrupted once again by a squealing girl, it was Hermione,

"My Superman has a new power, and this time it's a whole other language, Oh Harry we have to translate EVERY SINGLE WORD of that…what do they call it…?" she shot out as fast as lightning, her little sister nodding her head in TOTAL agreement,

"It's called Parseltongue; the Language of the Serpent's, and if that's what you both want for your next birthday presents I'll do my best…" Harry was again interrupted again but this time it was by Mrs. Granger,

"Kids it's time for Cake!" she yelled, the 3 kids said good-buy to their 2 new friends and ran all the way back to the picnic-tables to blow-out the candles, eat the cake, and then move on to presents before returning home for the evening,

Harry got Sports stuff, Hermione and Emma got a TON of BOOKS, all three had gotten a book on Latin culture and language.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001.4

**(Number 2 Privet Drive: July 31****st**** 1996, Age: 9)**

It has been 3 years since Harry, Hermione, and Emma, had meet Baroness and Serpentor, all 5 had decided to keep the whole thing secret, they had learned how to speak 7 different languages as well as learn proper etiquette,

Also today Harry had FINALLY finished all three books on Parseltongue there was one for each of them,

As always when they were at Number 2, the 3 kids were only wearing their underwear;

White Panties in the girls' cases, and in Harry's case…Black Boxers,

They were sitting on Harry's bed, yeah Harry has a bed at the Granger's home after all he does spend most of his days AND nights there,

Well anyways the 3 of them where thinking about the day before, and how Mr. Granger would take the news when Mrs. Granger told him later today, for you see…

-Flashback-

_Harry had asked Hermione to be his girlfriend, that of coarse led to a game of tug-of-war, Hermione on one side and Emma on the other, with Harry as the rope in the middle of it all, both girls were screaming "He's Mine!", or No He's not He's Mine!",_

_That ended when Vel came in to tell the kids that dinner was done, then she saw her little girls trying to rip Harry in two, they were also all glowing a light gold, Vel just thought it was the light of the sun, she then turned to the kids and demanded "What Are You Two Doing? And how did THIS start?" it was Harry that answered,_

"_I-I-I…I asked Mione…to be…My girlfriend…and…" he got cut off,_

"_I get the picture Harry, and I have a solution, you WILL date BOTH of my little Angels, how does that sound to you?" She said and before they could protest she spoke again "Good, now I'll tell Eric so don't worry about that, but there is 1 new rule that ALL 3 of you Will abide by; ALL of you WILL wear at the very LEAST a pair of underwear at ALL times from now on… do you understand me!" she only said that because the three kids slept in the nude,_

_They replied with "YES Mother!" yes even Harry, but only because Mrs. Granger was the closest thing he had to mother, so it came natural to them all,_

-End Flashback-

And now they were waiting for Mt. Eric to BLOW, surprisingly it never did, the party went on as it was meant to and so did life in general,

Harry, Hermione, and Emma only hugged and kissed each other on the cheeks, foreheads, hands & noses, and that's how things were.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001.5

**(School Basketball court: February 29****th**** 1998, Age: 10½)**

For the past 5 years Harry has dominated everything the school could offer, Horse Ridding, Art, Yoga, Archery, Fencing, Gymnastics, Dancing, Swimming, Basketball, Baseball, Football, Volleyball, Tennis, Croquet, Soccer, Bowling, Pool, Polo and Water Polo, the only thing that he wasn't the best at was singing; only because in his opinion Hermione and Emma sounded like ANGELS!,

Harry could also play the Guitar, Hermione LOVED the Flute, and Emma was partial to the Piano and the Violin,

…….

Harry and Hermione were now in 6th Grade, and Emma while 'technically' as smart as her sister and fully capable of doing 6th Grade work, she was still a 5th grader but only because she was not old enough for the 6th Grade,

However right now they were at their school playing against their main 'School-Rival' Basketball-team, for the England Elementary Basketball Championship Trophy,

It was just like every other game really; Harry had dominated the court, and Hermione and Emma waved their pompoms, shook their asses left to right, and cheered for their man throughout the entire game, the final score was 150 to 65, and Harry had won his team the Cup,

Tonight however wasn't like any other night, tonight Eric's Boss called him about a promotion to 'Head-Surgeon' of their London Branch; it paid 10 times what he was making now AND he would get a House a block away from the office and a half a block away from THE best All-Girl's School in London, Eric didn't hesitate he took the job, and would tell his family at the Post-Game Dinner, he KNEW his girls would HATE him for a long time… but it was for the best, or 'the Greater Good' as a wise OLD man he worked on a few times would say,

Eric looked up just in time to see Harry score a 3-pointer just as the timer hit 00:00.00, and he won the game… not for the team nor for himself, but for his girls,

As the crowd cheered and groaned, Eric smiled to himself thinking '_Whatever team picks up Harry will NEVER lose!'_ the smile saddened some _'I'm going to miss that kid, maybe We can gain custody somehow, no we've already tried 5 times before, maybe we can visit him every now and then!?'_ the smile was back as he saw his girls engulf Harry in a monster hug,

…….

Eric drove down to Home Town Buffet, for dinner, and as predicted, after the meal and the announcement, ALL 3 Granger Girls DISPIZED HIM, Harry God bliss his Soul, spoke up…

"Mum, Mi, Em, listen to me…Eric was just doing what he's suppose to do, as a Father and a Husband he has to look after you three first, himself second… and me last, it's the way things are, please don't be to hard on him, it'll be okay," he said,

Then he looked at Hermione and Emma "I promise both of you, I will only love the two of you no one else, and I'll wait for you if I have to, no matter how long it is or how far way we are from each other."

After talking to the girls he looked at Vel "If something happens I'll do my damndist to get to you and help out, you have done so much for me…it's the least I can do,"

Next he looked at Eric "Just please take good care of them," here he spoke in a half-Parseltongue and his eyes started glowing, Eric thought it was the lighting or maybe not, "…or elssse not even God will sssave you from my wrath and rage of that I sssware!"

Eric nodded his head, and said "let's head home!" and they did just that,

…….

For the next month Harry helped the Granger's move to their new home it had 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a HUGE kitchen, an even bigger Library/Study room, a nice sized Family/Living room, a Dinning-room built for 8, the front porch was a gardeners DREAM, there was a 3 car garage, the backyard had a BBQ Grill with EVERYTHING needed for a BBQ-Party, and a standard 3 foot to 12 foot deep Swimming Pool!

Hermione and Emma started at 'Watford Grammar School for Girls' a week after they settled in to their new home,

Every two weeks Vel brought her girls back to Little Winging, and dropped them off at the park where they would meet Harry and have a great time until they had to leave again and wait another two weeks,

Harry's home-life took a down-ward turn, He hid all his things in the Grove, he was ignored and belittled, and given all the chores, but Harry never told anyone but the girls, and even then he made them promise not to tell anyone else, and again life went on like this for a long time.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001.6

**(The Park: August 1st 1999, Age: 11)**

Today Harry and the Granger's meet at the park for the birthday party for all 3 kids, it was amazing they spent the whole day together, just playing with each other and having a fun time,

At 6 in the evening the Granger's left, both girls had a bad feeling about leaving him behind this time, and they were right; the Granger Family wouldn't see Harry again until he was 14, the reason being is that after thy had left him, Harry was pounded into the mud by Dudley and his Gang,

The only witness to the events of that day was a 33 year old woman with long black hair and Green Eyes, she watched in frozen HORROR, as Dudley and his gang nearly killed young Harry,

Once they left, she decided she would help him but before she could even move to help……a man who looked like a cannibal and stood at about 3 to 4 feet tall appeared out of NO-WHERE grabbed young Harry and vanished in a puff of smoke right before her very eyes and she knew that if she said ANYTHING to ANYONE about what she saw she would most likely end up in a Psych-Ward of some hospital never to see the light of day again, and so she said nothing to no-one,

Now you may wonder what had happened to our young hero well…he was taken to Gringotts by a Goblin that went by the name of Griphook Silverclaw.

_**TBC!**_


	3. Boon 1: Chapter 2 Gringotts and Diagon!

**Story plot by: Me; Primus2021 - Beta Reader: NickWoLF-007**

**Harry Potter: and the Legion of the White Enforcers! - Book 1: the Sorcerers Stone!**

**Chapter 2: Gringotts and Diagon, **

**Warning: AU, ATL, OC's, OOCness, and "T to M" rated shit!**

**Main Pair-** EGxHPxHG, - **Later Pairings-** DMxGinW, RWxLL, NLxDG and others still to come.

**Note:** about 90 percent of this chapter is all dialogue, it contains information on Harry's family history and the things he will be able to do in future chapters, as well as the things he currently owns! If you don't want to read this then you may skip to Chapter 3! On with the Show!

Story, "Speech", _'Thought', §Parseltongue§,_ "Spell" (More to come)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000002

**(Gringotts Med-Lab: August 2****nd**** 1999, 10:15a.m, Age: 11)**

Once Harry woke up and saw Griphook he started shooting off questions faster then Hermione and Emma ever could, Griphook was NOT pleased at the questions of his young Lord Potter, and answered the boy,

"To answer you in order of your questions, First off questions 1 and 2. I am Griphook Silverclaw of the Ragnarok Goblin Clan, I am the Senior Adviser and Accountant of the Ancient and Royal House of Potter," Griphook looked at Harry who had a blank look on his face, it was a look that Griphook liked,

"3. You are in the Medical-Lab of the British Branch of Gringotts Wizarding Bank, and yes that means You Are a Wizard!" Griphook looked at Harry again and saw the disbelief as he had expected, but he was still pissed,

"4. After those thugs who ganged up on you left, I brought you here," Griphook saw a look of gratefulness and something he had NEVER seen on a wizard before… it looked like………Hero-Worship,

"5. You are here to learn all that the Goblin Nation can offer YOU Lord Potter, you see the Potter's co-Founded Every Branch of the GWB, and so that makes YOU my boss, but first you have to be taught what to do," Griphook saw a look of shock on Harry's face and that pissed him off even more,

"6. You won't be leaving here until you finish, which IF you're lucky the latest will be on August 31st 2001, that way you can attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as per your parents wishes, the earliest would be August 30th 2000…so that you might go to DeerHounds Primary School of Magic, now any more questions my Lord?" Griphook was again bombarded with questions, and answered accordingly,

"Your muggle girlfriends…we will get you an owl to send mail back and forth, however you can't tell them where nor what you are until you are of marring age, the rest of your questions will be answered in due time, but for now we have to get you healed up then we must go to Diagon Alley the British Wizarding Shopping District, there we will get you your wand, owl, and robes," Harry nodded as Griphook continued,

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000002.1

"First off this is a Goblin Trunk-Watch, it was made by Liege Lord Ragnok and given to Gryff Potter it has been in you family for generations," Griphook showed Harry a gold Pocket-watch numbered 1 to 12 on the front was the Potter Crest, and on the Back was the Gringotts Crest, "Think the word 'Trunk' and it turns into an Advanced Goblin-Made 12 compartment Trunk, think 'Watch' and it's a Water-proof Pocket-watch again," Harry nodded,

"The 1st compartment is a Self-Updating Library the size of 20 libraries combined, there is also a Pensieve in the center of the library, the 2nd compartment is a "Study-Room" it is already filled with Paper, Parchment, Pencils, Pens, Quills, and Ink-Bottles there is also a work desk and an office chair, the 3rd compartment is a regulation sized Quidditch Pitch, complete with 2 Locker/Shower-rooms, 1 for males, the other for females," Harry nodded again thinking that his girls were going to LOVE that Library and that wizards had a new sport for him to dominate,

"The 4th compartment is a Complete Potions Laboratory, and a Fully Stocked Storage-room, the 5th compartment is a Greenhouse the size of HogsMeade, the 6th compartment is a Full-scale DADA Dueling Arena," and again Harry nodded thinking about Wizards Chemistry, Biology, and Martial-Arts,

"The 7th compartment is a filled with Stargazing and camping supplies, the 8th compartment is for sentimental things such as Family Heirlooms, the 9th Compartment is a Walk in Wardrobe which we will fill up later," this time Harry nodded thinking about Wizards Astronomy & Astrology, his Family, and New Clothes,

"The 10th compartment is a muggle Olympic-style Gym complete with a pool, There is currently nothing in the 11th compartment, so that just leaves the last one," Harry nodded thinking about how fit he was gonna be, and what he was going to do with all that empty space in number 11,

"The 12th compartment is a Completely furnished, 5 bedroom apartment, it has a Fully Stocked Kitchen, a Dinning-room made for 8 humans, a den and 6 bathrooms one for each bedroom and one in-between the Dinning and Living rooms, the other 11 compartments can be accessed through the master bedroom as if they were walk in Closets." Griphook stopped so that Harry could catch up with all that was said, Harry was floored this time but nodded anyways,

"Next safety features, this ring is really the key to opening the trunk, just touch the Gringotts crest on the ring to the Gringotts crest on the trunk…next push a bit of magic into the ring and think of the compartment you wish to open, the trunk can't be destroyed by any elemental, magical, or Muggle means, it becomes invisible when you are inside of it, and best of all NO-ONE can even TOUCH it without you expressed, sober, conscious, and freely given permission, Wile you're inside any of the Rooms you should know that there is a 'Time-Displacement Enchantment' on it…this means that if you stay in the Trunk for a week only 1 second will have passed outside of it here in the real world, also wile you are in there you will age but only by "Real World Time" an example would be if you stayed in the trunk for 1 year only 1 month will have passed and you will age 1 month instead of 1 year." Griphook stopped again for Harry to catch up, and then Griphook continued, "On another note if you get a girl pregnant wile in the Trunk she must STAY in the trunk the full 9 months "Trunk Time", if she comes out before that BOTH mother and child WILL die!" Harry's eyes went wide at that,

"The last feature on this watch is the 'Time' to 'Locater' feature, to check the time of day think 'Time', think 'Locate' and the numbers will change from I to Home, II to School, III to Work, IV to Traveling, V to Shopping, VI to Sports or Game, VII to Lost, VIII to Hospital, IX to Library, X to Prison, XI to Mortal Peril, and XII to …Dead," Griphook stopped for a moment then spoke again,

"You may add anyone to this watch all you have to do is point your wand at the nose of the clock and say the full name of the person or persons you wish to add, you can even add muggles and pets or familiars if you wish, to do so you must think 'Locate Muggle' or 'Locate Pet' to know how they are doing." Griphook looked at Harry again and saw great joy in the boys face; it made a tiny smile appear for half a second,

Harry was already work on a list of names so far he had 7 so far, and even though he didn't have their full names Mr. and Mrs. Granger were on that list,

"Next on my list of things I must do… is to give you these, they are Goblin-Made Magical Contact lenses, once you put them on they will never come out, there are self-moistening and self-reflecting charms on them, so that your eyes are never dry or scratchy, and so that NOTHING EVER gets in your eyes, they have an anti-Legilimency Ward built into them, basically it means NO-ONE can read your mind, they can detect anything that is invisible, they can see Body-heat & underwater, it has Telescopic, Microscopic, & 360 degree vision, and 7 different versions of X-ray and Night Visions, we will teach you how to use them so put them in……NOW!" Griphook waited for Harry to put the things in his eyes before proceeding,

"Next Gift; this is a Gringotts DC Card you can use it in both the Muggle and Magical worlds, also take this it is a Gringotts wallet, both items have many spells and charms on them that prevent theft, also here are the keys to your Family Vaults" he handed Harry a key-ring with about 50 keys on it, after Harry was given the keys he was told about the trust-fund that was lift to him by his patents and that lead to the story of that 'Fateful All Hollows Eve' in which Lord Voldemort killed Harry's parents and vanished without a trace, also that the only 'bodies' found at Godric's Hallow was his own, his mother Lily and her Black Kneezel/Cat Salem, and his father James, he was also told that Voldemort's body and his wand were NEVER found.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000002.2

**(A/N I have been ALL over the Net researching the information on Harry's Family! About 89.9 percent is fact the other 10.1 percent is my own ideas on the thing, Skip it if you want.)**

"Now…Lord Potter I must now inform you of your heritage, I'll start with your mother's side first; Your Aunt Petunia Daisy Evens-Dursley; 34, as well as your Uncle Vernon; 44, are Squibs as were ALL of your grandparents on that side of the family-tree, your mother was the first witch in her family since January 1st 1015 A.D., her name was Lily Rose Evens-Potter; 35, she was the daughter of Daniel Mathew Evens and Emma Rose Corvinal-Evens," Griphook stopped for a moment,

"Mr. Evens was the 1st Heir of Hufflepuff; Helga Hufflepuff was part Dryad and so all of her 'Magically Inclined' descendants are born with a knack for Geo-Magyck, Helga's husband was the Grandson of Antioch Peverell together they had 1 son, sadly though Madam Hepzibah Mary Smith was your last remaining relative of Hufflepuff's descendants…she was killed by her own House-Elf…I believe she was called Hokey,"

"Mr. Evens' 400 times Great-Grandmother Sonia Sara Smyth, She was the 2nd Heir of Slytherin; Salazar and his wife Lucinda Marie Malfoy-Slytherin only had 3 daughters, Salazar gifted each a unique power, the 1st was given Self-Rejuvenation, the 2nd received Aqua-Magyck, and to the 3rd Parseltongue, they had no sons, and you are the last known survivor of the Slytherin lines,"

"Mrs. Evens was also the 1st Heir of Ravenclaw; Rowena was the first of the Veela, thus her 'Magically Inclined' descendants had a knack at Aero-Magyck and Fire-spells, she had 2 daughters the youngest was Erma Eileen Ravenclaw-Prince, Not much is know about this side of your family other then about 40 some years ago when Eileen Irma Prince married a muggle man named Tobias Alan Snape, they had 1 son Severus Tobias Snape, 36, he is currently unmarried with no kids of his own, he his also the Potions Master of Hogwarts,"

" The Eldest was Helena Helen Ravenclaw-Corvinal; who gave birth to fraternal Twins, the boy Ion Thorn Corvinal your ancestor was born first, making you the 1st Heir, the girl Daisy May Corvinal the 2nd Heir, she married a man named John-Paul Nicholas Delacour the I, you currently have 1 living cousin from Ion's line her name is Minerva Minnie McGonagall I believe she is your 47th cousin, Now from Daisy's line you have 4 living 68th cousins and they are…Monsieur John-Paul Nicholas Delacour the V; 45, he is The French Minister of Magic, Mademoiselle Apolline Fleur Ester-Delacour; 38, Fleur Dominique Delacour; 14, and Gabrielle Victoire Delacour; 10," Griphook took a moment to pause and let that sink in,

Harry was thankful that he stopped because all that was going on in his head at the moment was that he DID have a family, as extended as it may be it was still a family, that also added 6 new names to his list of people to his 'Locater',

…….

"Next your Father he was James Charlus Potter; 36, son of Charlus Cygnus Potter and Dorea La' Fay Black-Potter, Charlus was the son of Cygnus Arthur Potter and Gwendolyn Guinevere Grindewald-Potter, Cygnus and Gwen also had a Daughter named Anita Gwendolyn Potter-Moody, she was the Wife of Alaster 'Mad-Eye' Moody; 80, they had no children but they were your Fathers Godparents, Anita Moody was killed 14 years ago by Barty Crouch Jr. with the help of Bellatrix, Rabastan and Rodolphus LaStrange, on a side note Bella also rendered Mr. Moody 100 percent Sterile by using the Cruciatus on his 'Family Rubies' if you know what I mean,"

"Cygnus Potter was the son of Arthur Gryff Potter and Nichol Penny Flamel-Potter, Nichol was the daughter of Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel,"

"Arthur Gryff Potter was the son of Gryff Gabriel Potter and Salina Serena Pendragon-Potter; Salina's Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandparents were King Arther's only son; Alexander Arthur Pendragon and Salazar Slytherin's 1st Heir; Silence Sakura Slytherin,"

"King Arthur was said to be the son of King Oberon and Queen Tatalya of Avalon, Arthur was sent to 'The Land of Man' to live among them, learn their ways, and Bring a Golden Age to the Muggles, Arther had 2 wives the first was Queen Guinevere a Muggle, they to my knowledge had one son James Pen he was the ancestor of the Current King and Queen of Britain, and a Sorceress who was born, raised, and died on Avalon they only had 1 son who the muggles NEVER knew about, he was also the eldest and only magical son of King Arther, granted that's all we know but at least we're still more informed on these matters"

"It was Gryff Potter that Co-Founded this Bank my Lord, Gryff also had a younger twin sister Athena Minerva Potter-McGonagall she was married to Count Shamus Duncan McGonagall their son married Violet Rose Corvinal-McGonagall, their Great-Great-Great-Granddaughter is Minerva Minnie McGonagall,"

"Anyways Gryff's Father was Gabriel Leon Potter who was descended from Gabriel Abraham AlucarD Van-Hellsing 'the Left Hand of God' and Anna Kate Valerious-Van-Hellsing, Gryff's Grandparents on his mothers side were Leon Godric Gryffindor and Elena Anaya King-Gryffindor, Gryff's Great-Grandparents on his mothers side were Godric Alexander Gryffindor and Lisa Vivian Peverell-Gryffindor, and on his fathers side his Great-Grandparents were Goliath David Van-Hellsing Potter and Dorothy Gabriela Prewett-Potter,"

"Lord Goliath Potter changed his family name from Van-Hellsing to Potter when he married Dorothy Prewett, Goliath and 2 sisters; they were twins and 5 years younger then him, the first was Demona Foxx Potter she married a wizard named Sir. David Alexander Weasly, the second sister was Elisa Marisa Potter she married a wizard named Count. Francis Reilly Longbottom,"

"Lord Godric and his descendants have all had a knack for Pyro-Magyck, Godric's only recorded Ancestor was Alexander the Great, Lisa's only recorded Ancestors are her father Ignotus Peverell and his two Brothers they were said to be the 'Sons of Death', and on her mother's side, her Great-Great-Grandparents were Myrddin and Viviane Emrys, Myrddin was really Merlin 'The White', Merlin's Ancestor was Lord Gandalf 'The White'," Griphook stopped again so Harry could let all of that sink in,

…….

"Gwen was the only and secret daughter of the "Dark Lord" Gellert Guile Grindewald and Mora Merope Gaunt-Grindewald, Mora was the older sister of Marvolo Morfin Gaunt, they were descended from Salazar's 3rd Heir; Susan Serine Slytherin-Peverell and her husband Cadmus Peverell,"

"Marvolo Morfin Gaunt married his twin sister Marlene Marybeth Gaunt together they had 2 kids Morfin Morphine Gaunt, and Merope Monroe Gaunt-Riddle, Merope married a muggle; Baron. Tom John Riddle, they had 1 son Tom Marvolo Riddle born in 1920, according to our records all the Riddle's and Gaunt's are dead, I'm sorry…that I must inform you of this but it is rather important……between the 15 and 18 hundreds the Riddle Clan were the main instigators of the 'Witch Hunts' that ravaged not only Europe but also North America," again Griphook paused for a mournful moment,

"Gellert's father Guile Gale Grindewald married Ambrosia Brianna Dumbledore-Grindewald; Ambrosia had a brother named Percival Albus Aberforth Dumbledore who married Kendra Dakota Kendrick-Dumbledore, they had 3 kids the youngest was Ariana Kendra Dumbledore she died when she was 14 when a stray spell hit and killed her, their 2nd son the middle child is Aberforth Plato William Brandon Dumbledore he is 159 years old, he's currently unmarried and has no kids the eldest; Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore is 161, he is not married exactly but he is 'Life-Bonded' to Minerva Minnie McGonagall who's 78, they had 1 child a daughter named Velvet Minerva Watson, they named her this way so that the Dark Lord Voldemort couldn't use her against either of them." Harry nodded,

…….

"Dorea was the Daughter of Cygnus Carves Black the I and his 2nd wife Dominique Josephine La' Fay, Dominique Josephine La' Fay, was descended from the Founder and 1st Headmistress of Beauxbatoms Boarding Palace for Young Witches: Morgana Circe 'y Cyfriniol, Morgana's only son was Mordred Darkas La' Fay, Morgana was also the Daughter of King Arther's Mother; Queen Tatalya and the 'Dark Lord ArchMage' who was descended from Solomon 'The Black', and thus she was Arthur's Half-Sister,"

"Now 'y Cyfriniol is Welsh for 'the Mystic', Murdered changed his Family Surname to La' Fay when he turned 17, Morgan's Ancestor; Lord Solomon 'The Black' was Lord Gandalf's Cousin" Griphook waited a few minutes, this was after all a LOT to take in after all Harry Potter was just told he was a wizard 2 hours ago, and now he was just told that he was related to so many 'Mortal Enemies' and there was still a lot more to tell,

"Now this part of your family is just as Historic as the Potter's history but more detailed and recent, now let's Begin; Cygnus Carves Black the I was the son of Phineas Nigellus Black the I; he was a Former Headmaster of Hogwarts and Ursula Flint-Black, Phineas the I had a brother Sirius Black the I, and 2 sisters Elladora Black, and Isla Black-Hitchens she married a muggle named Robert Hitchens, Cygnus had 3 brothers Sirius Black the II who married Hester Gamp-Black, Phineas Black the II, & Arcturus Black the I who married Lysandra Yexley-Black, and he had 1 sister Belvina Black-Burke who married Herbert Burke they had 3 kids all still-born." Griphook stopped for a minute,

…….

"Cygnus Black the I and his 1st wife Elaine Bulstrode-Black had 2 sons Pollux Black who married Irma Crabbe, and Marius Black who died at age 16, they also had 1 daughter Cassiopeia Black who never married nor had any kids, Elaine died in labor, and Cygnus married his best friend Dominique 5 months later, 8 and a half months after the wedding Dorea Black-Potter your Grandmother was born,"

"Pollux and Irma had 3 kids, 1 daughter Walburga Black-Black she married her Cousin Orion Sirius Black, they also had 2 sons Alphard Black & Cygnus Black the II who married Druella Rosier-Black,"

"Cygnus the II and Druella had 1 son a squib he was executed because of it."

…….

"Arcturus Black the I and Lysandra Yexley-Black had 3 daughters Callidora Black-Longbottom, Charis Black-Crouch, and Cedrella Black-Weasly, Charis Black-Crouch was the wife of Casper Crouch they were the parents Bartemius Crouch Sr.; 76, and the grandparents of Barty Crouch Jr.,"

"Cedrella Black-Weasly Married Septimus Arther Weasly together they had Jarvey Bilius and Arther Charlie Weasly who married Molly Prewett-Weasly, I'll tell you about the Weasly Clan later,"

"Callidora Black-Longbottom married Harfang Longbottom their son Julius Longbottom married Augusta Bones-Longbottom; 79, they had a son Franklin Julius Longbottom; 36 he Married Alice Lupin-Longbottom; 36 they had 1 son Neville Frank Longbottom; 11,"

"Alice also has a twin brother Remus John Lupin; 36, and an older brother Romulus Jason Lupin; 39."

"Augusta Bones-Longbottom had 1 brother and 3 sisters, her brother was Edger Arther Bones; 56 he married Jenny Mai Davis-Bones; 45 they had 1 daughter Susan Ann Bones; 10 for now, Augusta's twin sister is Amelia Susan Bones; 79, her younger sister Hana Hannah Bones-Abbott; 47, married Jason Paul Abbott; 44, they had Hannah Jessie Abbott; 11, and her youngest sister was Daphne Astoria Bones-Greengrass; 39, who married Odin Boulder Greengrass; 42, together they had Daphne Venus; 11, and Astoria Juno Greengrass; 10,"

"The Black sisters of this line were disowned and stripped of ALL the abilities of the Clan of Black, for marrying 'Blood-Traitors' but they didn't care for they married the ones they loved."

…….

"Sirius Black the II and Hester, his wife, had 3 sons, Lycoris Black, Regulus Black the I, and Arcturus Black the II who married Melania MacMillan-Black they had 2 kids Lucetia Black-Prewett she was also disowned and stripped of ALL the abilities of the Clan of Black, for marrying a 'Blood-Traitor' she was the wife of Ignatius Prewett,"

"They also had Orion Sirius Black he married Walburga Rita Black-Black, they had 2 sons Sirius Orion Black the III, and Regulus Arcturus Black the I, and 3 daughters, Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa Black,"

"1st Bellatrix Black-LaStrange; 34, was the 3rd born, she married Rodolphus LaStrange; 45, according to our records they had no kids, Rodolphus had 1 brother Rabastan; 44, who never married nor procreated,"

"2nd Andromeda Black-Tonks; 35 she was the 2nd born, she married a 'Mudblood' Ted Tonks; 36 and had a Daughter; Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks a Metamorphamagus like you she is 18 now,"

"3rd Narcissa Black-Malfoy; 33, she was the last girl born, she is the wife of Lucius Sigma Malfoy; 43, and she is the mother of Draco Lucius Malfoy he'll be 11 in 3 days, Lucius had 1 brother Tony Jason Malfoy; 44, Tony's Life after Hogwarts is unknown, and 1 sister Saline Helen Malfoy-Lovegood; 40, she married 'Pure-Blood' Xenophilius Xanatos Lovegood; 41, they had 1 daughter Luna Athena Lovegood she is 10 now."

"4th the Eldest Child was your Godfather and current 'Lord of Black'; Sirius Orion Black the III; 36, your Godfather had a 'Pure-Blood' Fiance her name was Velvet Minerva Watson they also had a daughter she would be 11 two days ago, our records state that both females vanished 7 months after the girls birth, they are more then likely dead,"

"Lastly Regulus Arcturus Black the II; 33, he was Narcissa's younger twin brother and the last child born to Orion and his wife, Regulus had no kids and no wife, he was killed by Voldemort himself when Regulus betrayed the Death Eaters."

"Lucetia Black-Prewett and Ignatius Prewett had 2 sons Fabian & Gideon Prewett, and 1 Daughter Molly Prewett-Weasly; 38, wife of Arther Weasly; 39, these 2 had 6 sons William Arther; 21, Charlie Frances; 19, Percival Ignatius; 15, Fredrick Fabian; 13, George Gideon; 13, & Ronald Bilius Weasly; 11, they also had 1 daughter Ginerva Molly Weasly; 10 in a week, there is one odd thing about the last child it appears that she was born in your home while Mr. and Mrs. Weasly, as well as Mr. Black were at your parents home, she also has no known medical records."

…….

"Now the last thing about the Black's; their first Patriarch was Count Vladimir Lades-Los Drakul, the Founder and 1st Headmaster of Durmstrang, he was also known as Dracula the First Vampire, he and his 'Mate' Lilith Sahl had 3 children, 2 boys Cain and Able Knightroad, and 1 daughter Seth Knightroad, the 3 of them were known as Crusnik's,"

"Seth was the youngest of the 3, she married a Vampire by the name of Ion Fortuna, She was the mother of the Vampire sub-group known as the Methuselah's; they can live like a normal human, but they can't live in sunlight,"

"Cain was the eldest of the 3, he married a women by the name of Susanne Von Skorzeny, He was the Father of the Vampire sub-group known as the Nosferatu; they are the ones that all the Vampirec rumors are about, he was also the 2nd Headmaster of Durmstrang,"

"And lastly Abel; he was the middle sibling of the 3, he married a witch by the name of Esther Blanchett, he is your ancestor, he was also the only one of the 3 to continue the Crusnik vampire line, very little is known about them except that they are impervious to magic but they can use magic if they so desire, they are the most powerful of the 3 sub-groups, and they also defy every thing that is known about the other 2 vampire sub-groups,"

"Now the males within the Black Family a have a 85.9 percent chance of being a member of one of the previously mentioned Vampire sub-groups, by the time they turn 13, however the thirst of blood starts at 16, so I don't know if you'll be one or not, Females have a 5.3 percent chance at the age of 14, and the blood thirst at 17, and before you ask…NO…EVERYTHING you have ever heard about the Vampires are false, or rather somewhat backwards."

…….

"Finally we have reached the end of this tail… Because of your mum and dad mating, you are the Heir of The 4 Founders, the 1st Heir of the Houses of Emrys, Potter, Pendragon, La' Fay, Peverell, Gaunt, Flamel, Evens, King, Sahl, Knightroad, Corvinal, and Grindewald, and you're the 2nd Heir of the Dumbledore, Moody, Smyth, Black, Malfoy, Flint, and Prewett Families, that is a total of 22 plus some-odd Wizarding Clans that you are descended from," Harry nodded for him to continue,

"You will receive your Signet Rings on the 25th of December of your 13th year of Life, by that time we will know weather or not you may inherit the Over-Lord, Lord, or Heir rings," Griphook stopped again and then continued

"If you get the "Over-Lord Ring" it means you are the last of that line, if you get the "Lord Ring" you have Distant but still living Relatives, if you get "The Ring of the Heir" that means you are the next in line for the Title of Clan Lord." Griphook stopped for Harry to digest everything that had been said, Harry nodded 4 minutes later, and Griphook spoke again.

**(End of Family history…Thank MERLIN!!!)**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000002.3

"Now Lord Potter, we will discuss, your inherited 'Gifts', in the Pendragon, Emrys, Potter, Slytherin, and Gryffindor lines only Males can USE the 'Gifts' but Both can PASS-ON the 'Gifts', Now I think we will start with the Eldest Clans to the most resent, I will tell you which skill or skills you have, if you have any that is,"

"First: The Pendragon Clan; when it started was…well it Pre-Dates ALL Historical Records, but it started with the King and Queen of Avalon, but the man that started it in our world was King Arthur; he born in 1200 A.D. Arthur was given '3 Gifts' to pass on to his descendants,"

"1st you can talk to and Control Dragons, and by extension use 'Dragyn-Magyck"

"2nd you can Absorb any form of 'Magical Energy' into your own 'Magical Core' however it does leave scars such as the one on your forehead… You already posses this skill," Harry was going to interrupt but Griphook saw the question coming and answered,

"I don't know why your dad didn't survive 'Lord Voldemort's' AK Curse even though you have this power, he may not have unlocked it or something…" Harry nodded,

"…Now 3rd if you hear a 'Human or Humanoid Creatures' language; even in passing just once, you will be able to speak, write, and read it all fluently." Harry nodded,

…….

"Second: Merlin's Clan; started in 4500 B.C. with the 'Grand Nagus' Lord Gandalf 'The White', but Merlin was born in-between 600 to 800 A.D. members of this clan inherit '5 Gifts',"

"1st is the power over Light-Magyck, this leads to the 2nd you will have the ability to control 'Creatures of the Light',"

"3rd you will gain 100 percent control of your 'Magical-Output', most can only control 25-58 percent of their 'M-O',"

"4th is the ability to remember Everything you learn and this leads to the 5th which will make you read 10 times faster then normal, you also have both of these skills." Again Harry nodded

…….

"Third: is Morgan's Clan; it started in 4495 B.C. with the 'Dark Grand Nagus' Lord Solomon 'The Black', but Morgan was born in 1210 A.D. members of this clan have '5 Gifts',"

"1st every La' Fay is a Mystic, Seer, or a Prophet, we will need to put you in 'The Dream-Trance' to find out exactly which ability you have,"

"2nd you can control Shadow-Magyck, and 3rd you can Command 'The Creatures of the Dark',"

"4th you also gain the power to use 'Dark Magyck' without 'Being Seduced to the Dark Side' if you know what I mean," Harry laughed at that,

"5th once you reach 28 you will stop Aging it was a Gift from her mother, the Queen Tatalya." Harry nodded again,

…….

"Fourth: The Potter Clan; started in 1500 B.C. at that time it was the Van-Hellsing Clan and they were in a Blood-War with the Drakul Clan that Later became the Black Clan, it's the reason why your Godfather was illegally Disinherited by his mother; who didn't have the right nor the power to do so, ……Now members of this Clan have '4 Gifts',"

"1st the Potter's INVENTED Invisibility Cloaks, this is because Potters can turn completely 100 percent Invisible,"

"2nd you can create AND bypass ANY 'Magical Ward' except for the 'Gate-Way to Avalon' only Lord Oberon can allow people through that 'Ward',"

"3rd is the power of 'Phasing' it lets you 'Phase-Out' of Point **A.** then travel through any shadow in sight to reach Point **B.**, this also lets you travel IN the shadow of any person, place, or thing you see, You have this skill as well,"

"And 4th you are immune to all forms of Controlling, love and or lust Potions, Spells, and Charms, and because you're a Royal Veela; the Veela's Pheromones also have no effect on you, you also have this one too," Harry nodded,

…….

"Fifth: The Black Clan; once called the Clan of Drakul started in 1510 B.C. Members of this Clan have '2 Gifts' and a Curse which I have already explained,"

"1st the Metamorphamagus power allows you to change your looks to Whoever you want to look like, be it Male or Female, you will also be anatomically correct in any form you take, this means in a female body you CAN get pregnant," Griphook looked at Harry in the eye at this next statement,

"……You do know how women get pregnant don't you?" Harry had a flashback to when He and the Girls had 'The Talk' from Vel, it was horrifying and coming from a GOBLIN he didn't need to be scared for life so he nodded his head at what seemed to be 'light-speed'

"Good I REALLY didn't want to tell you so lets continue……this skill appears in every 1 of 25 Black's and is also WHY you are the Next Heir of Black, you also have this skill,"

"And the 2nd is called 'Mage-Sight' it lets you 'see' the Tri-Aura of a person, the first stage will show you a White to Black 7 level Rainbow of colors; white is 'Pure Good' and black is 'Pure Evil' then there are 5 shades of gray in-between the Black and White, the Purity Aura will surround their Heads,"

"Seeing the Red to Purple Rainbow spectrum is a persons 'Magical Power Level' there are 7 levels to this one as well, Level 1; Red is the weakest which tops at a power level of 300, level 2; Orange at 600, Level 3; Yellow at 1800, Level 4; Green at 7200, Level 5; Blue at 36000, Level 6; Purple is the Strongest for most Magical People, it tops at 216000, I've heard that Level 7; Gold is 'off the chart', now a comparison Merlin and Gandalf were a High Lv.6, Albus Dumbledore is a Medium to High Lv.4, Voldemort was a High Lv.3 to Low Lv.4 you are currently at a Power Level matching a Low Lv.4 or a Grand Mage, the Power Aura will surround their Hearts it will…in time with practice…provide an accurate number to read,"

"Seeing this last one only applies for women: Pink; the woman is pregnant with a girl, Brown: the woman is pregnant with a Boy, this will look like small orbs the size of your eye-ball on the girls stomach…well womb really, the number of orbs is the number of kids she'll have, say there are 3 orbs… she'll have 3 kids, and this skill is ALWAYS accurate, all 3 stages of this power are ALWAYS Accurate." Griphook stated and Harry nodded,

…….

"Sixth: The Slytherin Clan; it was started by a Naga impregnating a Witch in 935 A.D. the Witch Gave birth to Salazar Slytherin who was given '3 gifts',"

"1st Self-Rejuvenation; you can heal most wounds, you can never be poisoned, and any potion that has a negative affect on your mind, body, spirit, soul, magic, or essence, does absolutely nothing to you, also you can NEVER get drunk, you have this skill,"

"2nd Aqua-Magyck which gives you control over any and all water-based things around you; it even lets you control people; who are 75 percent water, it was Salazar's Apprentice; Igor Krum who created the Imperious Curse…he was hopping to copy his teachers power that way he could gain enough favor from Salazar to marry one of Salazar's Daughters, it instead got Igor killed by Salazar himself,"

"And the 3rd was Parseltongue the 'Language of the Serpent' this also allows you to use Parsel-Magick, you also have this skill." Again he just nodded,

…….

"Seventh: The Gryffindor Clan; it was started by a High Elven King and a 'Pure-blooded' Witch who was a descendant of Alexander the Great, in 938 A.D. they had Godric Gryffindor and gave him '4 Gifts'."

"1st Mastery of Pyro-Magyck this give him and you the power to contain, control, create, & Manipulate Normal-Fire, Dragon-Fire, Fiend-Fire AND all other forms of 'Plasmas-Energy' including Lightning,"

"2nd a 'Magical Core' of a High Elven King; which is 250 times more power then Albus Dumbledore who is a Grand Mage that means the Power Level is 1,800,000 just so you know that is well above a Lv.7 Supreme-Nagus, the last one was or is Lord Oberon,"

"The third comes in two parts it's called 'The Beast King' so 3rd is you can speak to all 4-legged creatures & all mammals, and 4th you MIGHT have 7 AnimaNagus Forms,"

"Now there are 3 levels to the Animagi; 1st the Animagus has 1-4 Muggle-Animal Forms, 2nd the Animage has 1 or 2 Magical-Animal Forms, Lastly an AnimaNagus like you; can have a total of 7 Forms ether magical or muggle," again Harry just nodded,

…….

"Eighth: The Ravenclaw Clan; it was started by A Mind Mage who fell for a Harpy, they had Rowena Ravenclaw in 940 A.D. she was the first of the Veela, unfortunately for her she could not control the Veela Pheromones, because of this she was raped and impregnated, but she carried to full term anyways and when the girl was born Rowena couldn't part with her daughter, and spoiled her rotten, those descended from this line have '4 Gifts',"

"1st Mastery of the 'Mantle-Arts', this means you were born with the knowledge of Legilimency, Occlumency, and to always know when someone is lying to you or Not telling you the entire truth, you also get a Photographic Memory… you have this skill,"

"2nd you are a Telepath, meaning if you think hard enough you can hear others thoughts and with about 5 years of practice they can hear yours as well,"

"3rd you are a master of 'Aero-Magyck', meaning you control the Wind, the gases around us, and the very air everyone breaths, that means you can stop people from breathing kind of like 'Darth Vader' in that muggle movie,"

"And 4th you are a Veela, a 'Dark Veela' to be practice, you are also the first MALE Veela in 253 years, you also have this skill." Harry nodded numbly,

…….

"Ninth: the Hufflepuff Clan; it was started by a 'Pure-Blooded' Wizard and a Dryad or a Wood Nymph, in 943 A.D. Helga Hufflepuff was born, those descended of the clan have '3 Gifts',"

"1st all of your 5 senses are 100 times stronger then a normal wizard,"

"2nd you can talk to and control all Plant life, this means, if you take a up Wand-Forging your wands will be 5 to 10 times better then Oliver Ollivander's wands,"

"3rd you are a master of 'Geo-Magyck' meaning you can control the Earth, from the softest of sands to the hardest of Stones be it rocks, Mountains, or Diamonds,"

"Now you won't get all these powers all at once, you have to grow into them currently you have 10 of the 32 'Gifts', but I can tell you, that you will at the rate your gaining them, that by the end of your 5th or 7th year at Hogwarts, you will have all of them mastered my Lord" as Griphook wound down Harry did the only thing anyone in his place would do, except for Hermione, Emma, or MoldyShorts……and that was to pass out from information overload,

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000002.4

3 hours later Harry woke up thinking about the strange dream with that little man called Griphook, it wasn't the first time he had one either and he was positive it wouldn't be the last, Harry was just about to go and make breakfast for his pathetic 'family' when…

"Ah, Good, Lord Potter you're awake, you've been asleep for 3 hours…" Griphook was interrupted by…

"HOLY SHIT YOU'RE REAL!" Harry was in shock then his Eyes went wider "WHERE YOU REALLY TELLING ME THE TRUTH!" he yelled, _'If he's real…I wonder if my other dreams were real too?!' Harry thought,_

"Goblin's of the Ragnarok Clan are incapable of lying to their Goblin King, or to those of the Potter Clan my Lord," Harry nodded and Griphook continued "Lord Potter we have come to the part of your Family Assets, Money, Property, and other things…Now how much do you know about money, accounting, and mathematics?' Griphook asked,

"Myself and my girls were taking the AP Courses, so I'd say on a 1 to 10 scale; 8," Harry said and Griphook nodded,

"We Goblins have taken to using the American Money System, How much do you know about that?" Griphook asked,

"I know that 1 pence is 1 penny, and pretty much all the way up to 100 U.S. dollars," Harry answered,

"Good, that's really good, well now we will convert U.S. muggle money into Goblin Coin, 1st $0.05 cents is 1 K'nut(₭), 2nd 10 K'nuts or $0.50 cents is 1 Sickle(₴), and 3rd 20 Sickles or $10.00 is 1 Galleon(₲)," he stopped here,

"Next we have four different vaults the best is the Alpha Vault, the 2nd best is the Beta Vault, the 3rd best is the Gamma Vault, and the last vault type is the Delta Vault, 1 Gringotts Alpha Vault can hold a total of…900,800,700,600,500,400,300,200,100,050,025,005. ₲(Galleons)," Harry was floored at that but Griphook continued,

.………………….

**[In other words Nine-hundred-Zillion, Eight-Hundred-Nonillion, Seven-Hundred-Octillion, Six-Hundred-Septillion, Five-Hundred-Sextillion, Four-Hundred-Quintillion, Three-Hundred-Quadrillion, Two-Hundred-Trillion, One-Hundred-Billion, Fifty-Million, Twenty-Five-Thousand, and Five Galleons.]**

.………………….

"My Lord you have 10 of these Vaults, 9 are full and the last one is in the Millions and still Growing, you currently make 500 Thousand ₲ a month," Harry's Jaw fell to the floor,

"You also own 1 other Alpha Vault, however you CAN NOT access it ever, you are allowed to deposit more money into it but you can never take any money out, the vault refills to maximum capacity at the 1st of September of every year, now I'm sure your wondering what this vault is for, well about 3000 years ago the Muggle-borns didn't have enough money to attend any Magical School so an ancestor of yours set up this vault to help them get threw school, in exchange for the money the muggle-borns had to swear their loyalty to the Head of the family, which is you currently, it's called 'The Loyalty to Learning Foundation!' and is currently supporting three/fourths of the Magical students of Europe," Harry's head started spinning,

"Next… keep in mind you are hair to the top 14 clans of this world, now for every 100 Million ₲, you can wed 1 wife, however that law stops at 1400 Million which will only grants you the power to have 13 wives total, but that's only because the Dumbledore Clan is the 15th richest clan and the Malfoy Clan is the 16th richest clan in our world, and they can only have 11 wives," Harry just about fainted…AGAIN,

"You also have 12 Beta Vaults full of Books, 5 Vaults are 'Dark', the other 7 are 'Light' in origin," Harry just nodded,

"You have 12 more Beta Vaults filled with old Family Heirlooms, on this note the 'Dark Lord Voldemort' stole many of the Heirlooms of the Four Founders and we haven't been able to locate them, we at Gringotts are deeply sorry my lord, also Your father hid many of his personal affects with the help from a person called PFB, unfortunately we don't know who this person is, neither Age, Gender nor Race, Dead or Alive, I am sorry for that," Harry nodded,

"You have 6 Delta Vaults full of Gemstones 1 for Diamonds, 1 for Pearls, 1 for Rubies, 1 for Emeralds, 1 for Garnets, and 1 for Sapphires, in some countries they can be used as currency; they are also used almost everywhere as a wand's 'Channeling Stone' and they can be used as Runic Ward-Stones as well, that is if you know how to do it," Harry nodded again,

"You also have a Trust Vault, this Vault is a Gamma Vault, they can hold 900 Billion ₲, however your parents told us to put a total of 400,000 ₲ in the vault, at the 1st of September of every year until you graduate it gets reset back to 400,000 ₲, once you do graduate this vault will be transferred to your first born son or daughter," Harry just nodded,

"And lastly you have 12 more Alpha Vaults each filled to the brim with rare metals, 1st off the first four are for Goblin metals, 1 of Iron, 1 of Steel, 1 of Silver, and 1 of Mythirl, 2nd the next four are for Dwarven metals, 1 of Iron, 1 of Steel, 1 of Silver, and 1 of Mythirl, and 3rd the last four are for Elven metals, 1 of Iron, 1 of Steel, 1 of Silver, and 1 of Mythirl," at this Harry's eyes bugged out,

"In total you have 53 Vaults; you are the single most, richest young man in the world, both Muggle and Magical…" as Griphook was about to continue Harry past-out AGAIN,

…….

Again Harry awoke thinking that he was dreaming; that is until he saw Griphook next to the bed he was in,

"Huh! Lord Potter you're awake again, that's good now we can talk about your properties," Harry nodded and Griphook continued

"First off from Merlin, Castle Myrddin or Camelot is currently in Wales, you also own Stonehenge, 2nd from La Fay you own 3 houses and Castle Beauxbatoms all in France, 3rd from Pendragon, you own 1/3 of Avalon, and 5 homes in England, 4th from the Potter's you own 1 Cottage that doubles as a Winery in Barbados, 7 Homes, 3 Mansions all in England and Potter Castle in Spain, 5th from the Black's, Castle Durmstrang in Bulgaria, Castle Dracula in Transylvania, Mt. Mordor, Black Island in the Bermuda-Triangle, and 4 homes in England," Griphook paused for a moment the continued,

"6th from Slytherin, you own 14 homes across the British Isles and Castle Naga in Norway Scandinavia, 7th from Gryffindor, 6 mansions in Rome, 3 houses, the Great Library of Alexandria, and Castle Aslan in England, 8th from Ravenclaw, 3 homes in Spain, 2 Mansions in France, and Castle Phoenix in Scotland, 9th from Hufflepuff, 8 homes in Germany and Castle Logan in Ireland," Griphook looked at Harry, and the boy just nodded his head again,

"10th from the Peverell's you own 1 castle, Castle Hades in Greece, 11th from the Gaunt's, you own 1 Mansion in Little Hangleten, 12th from the Grindewald's you own 2 Lodges in Sweden, and Castle Eclipse in Austria, you also own Half of this Bank, All of Azkaban Asylum: The Wizarding Prison, three/fourths of St. Mungo's, Nine/Tenths of the British Ministry Building, All of Castle Hogwarts, the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, all of HogsMeade and Godric's Hollow,98 percent of Diagon Alley, 87 percent of Knockturn Alley, and 79 percent of Fay Alley," when Griphook finished Harry nodded once more, and Griphook stared up again

"In total you own 14 Castles, 13 Mansions, 9 Houses, 46 Homes, 7 Cottages, 2 Lodges, 4 Privet Islands, over 10,000 businesses and 14 Magical Schools, All of your properties are under a Goblin version of the Fidelius Charm the Keeper is Lord Ragnok himself, Lord Potter," Harry nodded AGAIN,

"Now as I said before you own a Large part of Gringotts you also own roughly 3 million other businesses World Wide, including Microsoft, Sony, Nintendo, KFC, Disney, Bandai, Hasbro, Lucas Arts, AT&T, BIO-Ware, Victoria Secrets, and many others, however the majority of that is in the British Isles including Grunnings Drills, you also own 14 of the 32 Pro-Quidditch Teams including your Dad's favorite team; the all Ladies team "The Hollyhead Harpies" they are the current Champions, and their home-town is in Paris, and lastly you own close to 500 Million House Elf's." Harry just nodded he was getting use to that by now,

"Alright now that I've told you everything we can get to more pressing business in Diagon, so get yourself fixed-up and ready to leave in 3 minutes…" and with that Griphook left the room,

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000002.5

**(Diagon Alley: August 2****nd**** 1999, 5:35p.m, Age: 11) **

When Harry was ready they left the bank and entered Diagon Alley, they went to Madam Malkin's first to buy some Wizard clothes which were put in his trunk,

Then they went to Ollivander's to get a wand and a 10-Wand, Wand-Holster with all kinds of protections, the wand he got was a Holly-Wood with a Phoenix Feather-Core, and a Diamond-Channeling Stone, the wand was 11 inches long,

The next shop was Eye-Lops Owl-Emporium, as soon as Harry stepped in the shop a small snow-white Athenian owl with orange/hazel/golden eyes landed on his right shoulder and hooted happily, needless to say Harry bought the little owl and named her Hedwig,

The last store they went to was Flourish & Blot's they got a few books on the basics, then went back to the Bank, once their Harry had the Book Vaults emptied and had his books put in his Library Compartment of his trunk, he also acquired 9 more wands that once belonged to his ancestors, he also asked Griphook to take him back to the park so he could get his most prized belongings, and two good friends,

After that he sent the Granger's a letter telling them that a man who knew his parents had picked him up and that he'd be back in about 3 years, he also told Mi and Em that their two little friends were him and that he'd be fine and he'd see them again some day.

_**TBC!**_


	4. Book 1: Chapter 3 Kings Cross Station!

**Story plot by: Me; Primus2021 - Beta Reader: NickWoLF-007**

**Harry Potter: and the Legion of the White Enforcers! - Book 1: the Sorcerers Stone!**

**Chapter 3: Kings Cross Station, & the Train Ride!**

**Warning: AU, ATL, OC's, OOCness, and "T to M" rated shit!**

**Main Pair-** EGxHPxHG, - **Secondary Pairs-** DMxGinW, - **Later Pairings-** RWxLL, NLxDG and others still to come.

Story, "Speech", _'Thought', §Parseltongue§,_ "Spell" (More to come)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000003

**(Kings Cross Station: Platforms 9 ¾; Thursday. September, 1****st**** 2001, 10:50 a.m. Age: 13)**

Thirteen year old Harry Potter had just left the restroom at Kings Cross Platforms 9 ¾, he was wearing his Hogwarts uniform, and had his owl Hedwig on his right shoulder, as he was shouldering his Bottomless-Book-bag on his left shoulder...he saw a girl had hadn't seen in 2 years, she had beautiful bushy brown hair, and she was on her knees, crying over the books that were ALL over the ground,

Harry silently went over to her, he bent down too pick up the books, then put them in her backpack, and then he picked her up off the ground before giving the book-bag back to her, when their eyes met it was 'like' love at first sight, as two old friends met again…

"Hello Hermione, it's good to see you again." he said still holding her hand,

"Harry… is it really you?" she sobbed shyly,

"Yeah… it's really me, how's Em, mum, and Eric doing? What's it been 4, 5, 6 years since we last saw each other?" he asked,

"Their doing great, I can't wait to tell them that I found you, and it's only been two and a half years, you big prat." She said slapping his left upper-arm with her free hand,

"Only that long, between fighting Goblins, Trolls, Orcs, and Ogers, as well as controlling a few dragons with Uncle Griphook, man it feels longer… um…Can I ask you something?" he asked her,

"You already did, but go ahead." She said as she smiled at him,

"Mione about 2 years ago we kinda broke up because you moved away…and Uncle Griphook took me away…Do you want to pick up where we were left off? …Will you be my 'Mi-Love' again?"

Hermione's eyes widened "I-I-I, um… yes I would LOVE to, but I'm not worthy of you, not anymore, I'm sor..." he stopped her there,

"What do you mean not worthy?!" he asked,

"You're Harry Potter 'The Boy Who Lived' you're Wizarding ROYALTY, I'm just a muggle-born I'm..." Again he stopped her,

"I Don't Care If You Are A Muggle-born… YOU have been my friend since we were 3, my best friend since WE were 5… YOU were my Girlfriend when we were 9… the witches in the Wizarding world will only care about "The-Boy-Who-Lived" not ME… I Love You, and…I want you back Mi-love!" and with that said he stole her first kiss, it was short and sweet, she felt week in the knees, her right leg 'popped' up **(A/N. Like in those cheesy "Romance" movies)**, she felt her panties get a little moist and she didn't care what anyone thought, what no one saw however was the golden glow that engulfed them both sealing their "Fate" forever more,

A few minutes later the train whistle blew stating that the train was about to leave, they broke the soul-scorching kiss so that they could board the train arm in arm, Harry carried her trunk for her because his was already around his neck, and it was the "Gentlemanly" thing to do, Harry lead her to the Cart that held his friends, it was in one of the first years compartments,

As they headed to Hogwarts, they also headed to their new and MUCH more pleasant and happier lives.

.……………………….

**[A/N There is the Engine, the Coal Cart, the Head Student and Prefect Cart, and then there's the 7****th****, 6th****, 5th****, 4****th****, 3rd****, 2nd****, and 1st**** year Carts, and at the end is the Caboose, also 50 students can fit in each cart.]**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000003.1

"Harry we need to find a seat in the 1st year's cart." Hermione said as she walked down the isle beside her man,

"Don't worry Mione; I'm taking us to see the guys." He said as he opened another door,

"What do you…? Potter about time you got here." a smug voice said as Harry & Hermione stepped into the cabin, his eyes lingered on Hermione for a moment, then he nodded at Harry,

"Y-y-yeah I-I-I th-thought you got left be-behind." a meek voice said as Harry placed His and Hermione's trunk next to his friends trunks,

"Yeah, and who's the dame on your arm… She your little Girlfriend?" a 3rd annoying voice asked as Harry & Hermione sat opposite of them,

"I almost was Nev, sorry to worry you, and yes Ron she is, or at least...1 of them, and has been for 4 or 5 years, but I've known her since we were three, in Muggle Pre-K, back then she was my only friend." all 3 boys were wide eyed with their jaws on the floor,

"As long as she's not a mudblood Potter, it should be fine." the first boy said, Hermione went stiff at the word, and Harry frowned at her reaction to a word that she shouldn't know of just yet,

"What if she is a mudblood Draco?" Harry demanded,

"To me nothing, I have no problem with it at all, in fact...I'd say good luck, just DON"T knock her up, ...but in our world Harry...mainly the witches and the 'Old Pureblooded Farts' like my _Father, _will have a problem with it." Draco stated, he said the word father with disgust, disdain, hate, and loathing bitterness,

"Why?" Harry asked thou he had a good idea on why that was,

Hermione just gave him a book called 'Pureblood Culture!' and told him to read it for his answer; the book was a part of the History of Magic class with a man called Binns

Harry took the book and opened it, that's when his eyes glowed, the whites were bronze, his iris' were Royal Blue and his pupils were "Hawk-Like", but no one saw this because his face was in the book, he read the WHOLE book in 6 seconds,

Hermione already knew and has known for YEARS that Harry's eyes were… 5 different kinds of strange at times,

"Well that's a load of bull-shit, this whole "Blood Supremacy" thing is disgusting." all 3 of the boys were stunned,

"You read that whole book in like 6 Seconds, damn it, it took me a week Potter." Draco stated,

"I-I-it took me 19 days." Neville got out,

"I still haven't finished chapter 1." Ron whined,

"It took me 2 days, 8 hours, 4 minutes and 6 seconds, to finish." Mione said with stars in her eyes,

"But that is not what I meant, I meant Why would they have a problem with ME choosing HER?!" Harry stated,

"Because the People of our world will expect you 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' to wed a Pureblood bitch... I mean Witch, and I'm sorry but…Who are you anyways?" Draco said first to Harry then to Hermione,

"I'm Hermione Jane Granger, I'm…as you said… a muggle-born and um… Harry's Girlfriend, I live with my parents; they're both Dentists, though at times my mum is a little strange, I also have a little sister; her name is Emma, she'll be coming with us next year; she is Harry's other Girlfriend, I plan on being a Teacher."

The three boys felt their jaws drop and their eyes bug-out because their friend Harry was dating a pair of sisters, Draco was the first to regain his composure,

"I am Draco Lucius Malfoy, I'm a Pureblood, but I don't really care anymore, I HATE my father and my fag of a cousin Kane, I'm kind of Harry's God-brother, We have the same Godfather his name is Sirius Black, Black's my Uncle, mum says he's innocent of the crimes he was 'convicted' of, I believe her too, and no I don't know what he did, all I do know… is that he didn't even get a trial, I Hope to be an Auror one day."

"I'm Ronald Bilious Weasly, Pureblood, but a blood-traitor to most, got 5 big bro's and a bossy and snotty little Sister, Nev here is my 28th cousin, and Harry's my best friend, I plan to play Quidditch for the Cannons."

"Ne-Neville Fr-Frank L-Long-b-bottom, P-Pure-bl-blood, I live with my Gran, Harry's also my fr-friend, I want to study plants."

"As you all know I am Harry James Bloody Potter 'The-Boy-Who-Bloody-Lived', I'm a freakin' 'Pureblood', I once lived with my…**_relatives_**…, they HATE me, and I WISH THEY WERE DEAD, the only people I like so far, are those in this cabin…also I like the Granger's, the Weasly's and the Longbottom's, as well as the Goblins, Mrs. Malfoy, and Hagrid, as for what I want to do I don't really know at this point in time."

"How did the four of you meet?" Hermione asked,

"Well Mione, we met a year ago in Diagon Alley, at Madam Malkin's, Draco's Mum brought him; same for Ron, Nev's Gram took him, and Hagrid escorted me there, I would have gone alone but he came into Gringotts for something and then Uncle Griphook asked him to help me out for a while, you'll meet Hagrid at school, he's the grounds keeper, anyways we got to know each other and we became best friends, Hagrid called us a gang of misfits because……well…The Malfoy's are rich Dark Wizards, The Weasly's are Poor & the Longbottom's are Middle-Class but both are Light Wizards, and The Potter's are Royal Gray Wizards, all of our families have opposing views of the world…but…we still fit as friends, also we are all VERY distant cousins, after that, the four of us went to DeerHounds Primary School of Magic." Harry said to her, then he leaned down and whispered in her ear "I think Ron's little sister Ginny has a crush on Draco, she was looking a little too far south of his belt-line." Hermione let out a sharp "EEEEP" with a small blush on her face,

"What did you tell her Potter?!"

"I told her………I can't wait to lock her and I in a broom-closet when we get to Hogwarts, is that OK with you, Malfoy!" Harry strait out lied,

Ron and Draco paled and yelled at the same time "I DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!" at that point however Hermione & Neville had passed out, Hermione's head landed in Harry's lap, While Neville crash-landed on the floor.

.……………….

**(A/N DeerHounds Primary School of Magic, is a the Wizarding World equivalent of a Kindergarten type Magical School, the only way to get into it is IF you are a 80 to 100 percent 'Pureblood' and your parents don't want to home school you, thus allowing them to start their magical training early, it is only a 1 year course, **

**P.S. yes I KNOW that is a form a bigotry and racism but what do you expect from those ass-wholes in the Wizarding Government.) **

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000003.2

**(2 hours later)**

Once Hermione and Neville woke up Hermione asked "What do you mean by 'Opposing Views' Harry?"

"Well...the Malfoy's are for the most part 'Pureblood Supremacists' and believe that all 'non-Purebloods' are trash, the Weasly's believe that Muggles should have the same rights as Magicals, the Longbottom's believe that ALL things fall into ONLY 2 categories you are either good which is White or evil which is black... there also is NO in-between within the 2 sides of the Law, they also don't really like Squibs all that much, as for the Potter's we see things in shades of Gray, and believe that "Freedom is the Right of ALL Sentient Beings!" as the phrase goes, I hope that helps love." Harry said to her and she nodded, it was at that time that someone knocked on the door,

"Anything from the Trolley Dearies?" on old Squib named Mary asked as she opened the door,

"No, my mum made me…something." Ron said dejectedly looking at…a…a…a sandwich????

"My Gram would have a fit if I did." Nev said sadly holding a homemade salad,

"I can't my parents would KILL ME!" Hermione said mock seriously,

Draco and Harry looked at each other, grinned, nodded, pulled out 4 Galleons each and said "We'll take the lot!"

**(A/N. 8 Galleons is 80 dollars.) **

Ron and Neville said "Nice!" with very bright eyes,

Hermione just blushed at Harry for being so thoughtful and generous, then they were given OVER HALF of the trolley, and the old lady left,

"Birty-Bots Every Flavored beans?" Hermione asked,

"Yeah, and when they say Every Flavor they MEAN Every Flavor, my brother Percy still says Fred, or was it George, anyways one of the twins gave him a Dragon shit flavored bean."

"That's disgusting!" they all said,

"Yeah I know, and Penny Clearwater, Percy's girlfriend, she WOULD NOT kiss him for OVER a week and a half, she kept complaining about 'Dragon Breath' it really was nasty." Ron said, then he pulled out a mostly gray but still black rat, "By the way this is Scabbers… pathetic isn't he." a variation of yes came from the other four,

Covertly Harry narrowed his eyes at "the rat" then he said "I'm sorry Ron but, me… I kind of hate rats, I use to sleep in a cupboard under the stairs until I was 11, at least when I stayed at my relatives place, my real home when I was little was Hermione's home, well anyways there were rats in that stinkin' cupboard…" Harry felt the chill go down his spine at that memory,

They were all appalled, but Ron just shrugged and continued "Fred gave me a spell that's supposed to turn him yellow, you want to see it?"

"The same Fred that told you we have to kill a troll before we can get sorted?" Harry asked,

"Yes...? But do you want to see it?" Ron asked again and 4 OK's were heard after that,

"Sunshine, Daisies, Butter Mellow; Turn this Stupid-Fat-Rat, Yellow!" Ron incanted and a yellow beam hit "the rat" but nothing happened,

"Are you sure that's a real spell? …Well it's not very good now is it?" Hermione said, Ron just glared at her,

Trying to lighten the mood Neville took Trevor out of his cage, "This is Trevor, my uncle gave him to me for my birthday when I got my Hogwarts letter," at that moment the Toad jumped out the door and started hopping away, "TREVOR! Get back here."

Harry sighed and raised his wand, "Accio Trevor the Toad!" in about 5 seconds Trevor flew right into His hand,

"Harry! That was a 4th year level spell how did you do it?" Hermione asked,

Draco, Ron, & Neville all nodded dumb-foundedly awaiting his answer,

"I read it in a book, it seemed useful so I learned it, The Potter Family OWNS the largest Library on Earth, I read almost 15 percent of the Potter Wing in a month, there are 23 wings to my family Library, I've already gone through 10 Wings and working on the 11th one now, the Library is actually IN my Trunk so it goes where I go, and best of all no one can even touch it with/out my permeation." Harry said as Hermione's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and she started whispering things into Harry's ear,

This time Ron spoke up "Harry do…Do you really have a…a scar?" the others looked up at this they had known Harry for a year and they hadn't seen the scar either, only Hermione had seen it, that was when they thought it was from a car-crash, Harry smiled and lifted up his hair, the scar was NOT there,

"Okay watch this guys…Mione." Harry said and in 3 seconds the scar WAS there, "I am a Metamorphamagus; this makes it easier for me to do things in our world…I just remove the bolt from my head change the color of my hair and eyes and I can go anywhere unnoticed by anyone, just the way I like it."

This was followed by a shout of 'COOL!' or 'Wicked!' after a moment Harry spoke again,

"Now we should be there in a few Hours, so guys…Get Out, Mione you get dressed first, we guys here will take our turns by who has the longest to shortest Wand!" Hermione blushed at that, "Oh, Mione get your brain out of my pants…at least for now." Hermione blushed some more and the boys just laughed, as they stepped out Harry jokingly said to her "You only love my books and my 'Wand' don't you!"

Hermione blushed but shook her head in a way of saying "That's NOT True!!" Harry the shut the door to give her some privacy while he was still laughing.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000003.3

**(5 ½ hours later)**

Harry awoke and shook his head then looked around…Neville was sleeping on the ground, Draco was sleeping against the wall near the Door, Ron was sleeping against the window, and Hermione's head was on his lap, her body was sprawled on the bench,

"Not again, never again, I won't lose you again!" Harry said to himself as he petted her head and gently stroked her hair, feeling the softness and incredible silkiness of it, and then he looked up and said,

"Wake up all, we'll be there in 2 minutes." everyone got up and looked out the window they saw HogsMeade Station just ahead; they straitened out their robes and prepared to leave.

…….

When they got there it was 6:40, and it was DARK, "Firs' years, Firs' Years, Over here, this way please, come on now firs' years don' be shy" a BIG man was saying as the students were getting off the train, when Harry and his friends got off the train, he led them over to Hagrid, "Ello Harry."

"Hi Hagrid, you already know Draco, Ron, and Neville from Diagon Alley, well this lovely witch to my right is Hermione Granger, my girlfriend and best-friend since I was a kid." Harry said placing an arm around her back, and a hand on her hip,

"Ah, good idea Harry, without a girl at yer side all but the teachers would be after ya, either for da fame, or yer money, but this 'un looks like the type to love books and honesty more then fame and fortune, an' she's a real cutie too, well come on this way to the boats." Hagrid called out and with that Hagrid lead the first years to the docks and by extension to the boats as well.

_**TBC!**_


	5. Book 1: Chapter 4 The Sorting Hat!

**Story plot by: Me; Primus2021 - Beta Reader: NickWoLF-007**

**Harry Potter: and the Legion of the White Enforcers! - Book 1: the Sorcerers Stone!**

**Chapter 4: The Sorting Hat! And Thunderstorms!**

**Warning: AU, ATL, OC's, OOCness, and "T to M" rated shit!**

**Main Pair -**HPxHG, - **Secondary Pairs -**DMxGinW, - **Later Pairings **-RWxLL, NLxGD and others still to come.

Story, "Speech", _'Thought', §Parseltongue§,_ "Spell" (More to come)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000004

**(Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, On the Wales/Scotland Boarder: Thursday. September, 1****st**** 2001, 6:50p.m. Age: 13) **

Harry and his friends got in a boat and crossed 'The Black Lake' they were right behind Hagrid, when they finally got to the Magnificaint castle, they went up a few flights of stairs before stopping in front of the Great Hall, and that's when Prof. Minerva McGonagall appeared out of no where and spoke to them, Harry noticed that she had a white aura around her,

"Welcome to Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in a few moments you will be walking threw these doors to be sorted into your Houses, there are 4 of them by the names of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw… and Slytherin, during your time here your House will be like your family, your triumphs will earn your House points, any rule braking and you will lose points, at the end of the year the House with the most points will be awarded… 'The House Cup', Now then the Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily, please wait here and fix yourselves up for presentation." and with that said she left the students to prepare themselves for the Ceremony,

As soon as she left, a boy who looked a lot like Draco but with long blond hair, black eyes, and 'the Rich Prick' attitude spoke and when he did Hermione tried to hide her face in Harry's chest,

"So it's true then, what they said on the train, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." many people started whispering Harry's name, "This is Vincent Crabbe, & Gregory Goyle, and I am Malfoy, Kane R. Malfoy."

Harry did nothing at first, Draco narrowed his eyes in anger, Neville shivered, Hermione tried to become invisible, and Ron giggled a bit before he stopped,

"You think my name is funny do you, Red hair, Blue eyes, Freckles, 3rd rate hand-me-down robes, you must be a Weasly, honestly you people go at it like rabid rabbets don't you," He turned back to Harry and continued,

"You'll soon find out that some Wizarding families are better then others Potter, you don't want to align yourself with the wrong sort…" as he said this, a gray tabby cat sat at Hermione's feet, "I can help you there, I do advise you to lose the blood-traitors, my worthless cousin, and that mudblood WHORE, Purebloods: that's the way to go in this world." with that said he stuck out his hand waiting for Harry to take it,

To all in attendance the following shocked them all; Harry did the Malfoy smirk, nodded his head, and took Kane's hand, "I knew you were on my side Pott…"

Before he could finish Harry's left fist connected with Kane's nose, right eye, and upper lip, and Harry's right foot then hit him dead center, Kane landed on the ground holding himself, and the cat just stood up and walked away looking very pleased,

"I think I can see for myself who 'the wrong sort' is already Boy! Next time you insult Hermione in front of me you will lose your left nut or maybe both!" Harry said as Kane nodded his head and fixed himself, it was then that Prof. McGonagall re-appeared in the hallway and spoke again,

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000004.1

**(Hogwarts Ground Floor: Great Hall- Welcoming Feast; Thursday. September, 1****st**** 2001, 7:00p.m.)**

"We are ready for you now, follow me please." she then turned around and led them through the HUGE double doors that led to the Great Hall, there was a long White horizontal table at the end with 19 thrones, most of the teachers had a white or gray aura, the one with a turban had a sinister black aura, only one of the thrones was empty, the center throne was the most extravagant and sitting on it was Santa Claus he had a light gray aura,

There were 4 long vertical tables, the one on the far right was green, the mid-right one was blue, the mid-left one was red and the far left one was yellow, after looking at the tables everyone looked at the ceiling, it was amazing,

"It's not really the night sky, the ceiling was bewitched to look that way, I read about it in 'Hogwarts; A History'." Mione said to Harry,

"I read about it in 'Ravenclaw's Diary; Chapter 20; Bewitching your Palace'." Harry replied "And yes it's the real deal, I'm her Great-some-odd-grandson but please keep that quiet." Hermione just nodded her head she had hearts in her eyes, soon they came to a stop in front of the head table, and there was a 3-legged stool and an OLD hat between it and them,

"I want you all to wait along here please, now before we begin, Prof. Dumbledore would like to say a few words to you all." McGonagall said, and the old man with the 4 foot long white beard stood up,

"I have a few start of term notices I would like to announce, First; I would like to welcome back all of our old students, and to give a hearty Hello and Welcome to Hogwarts to the First years, Second; As always The Forbidden Forest is of course _Forbidden _to all students, thus the term Forbidden, Third; our caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the right side of the 3rd floor corridor is also forbidden to all who do NOT wish to DIE a most PAINFUL and HORRORFING death, he has also asked me to tell you that the list of contraband items will be posted in his office for all who wish to check it out, Forth; Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor is Quirinus Quirrell, and Lastly for those of you wish to join your House Quidditch Team, Go to Madam Hooch 2 weeks from this Saturday, Thank you, all of you." then he sat down again, and the old hat began to sing…

_**Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, but don't judge by what you see,**_

_**I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me.**_

_**You can keep your bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall, for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat, and I can top them all.**_

_**There's nothing hidden in your mind, The Sorting Hat can't find, so try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be.**_

_**You might belong in Gryffindor; In there dwell the brave of heart, their daring, nerve, and chivalry, Set Gryffindors apart;**_

_**You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, those patient little Hufflepuffs are true, And unafraid of toil;**_

_**Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you have a ready mind, where those of wit and learning will always find their kind;**_

_**Or perhaps in Slytherin, You'll make your real friends, those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends.**_

_**So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap!**_

_**You're in safe hands, though I have none, for I'm a Thinking Cap! **_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000004.2

"When I call your name please come up here and sit on the stool to be sorted." Prof. McGonagall said,

The first to be sorted was Hannah Abbott, a pink-faced girl with blond pigtails and blue eyes; she went to "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Next was Susan Boons a girl with shoulder length red-orange hair, she also went to "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Then Terry Boot a handsome boy with black hair, he went to "RAVENCLAW!"

Then Mandy Brocklehurst a thin girl with a red pony-tail, she went to "RAVENCLAW!"

Next came Lavender Brown a white girl with long brown hair, she went to "GRYFFINDOR!"

Next was Millicent Bulstrode a HUGE Ugly-ass girl with black hair, she went to "SLYTHERIN!"

After her was Eddie Carichal a boy slick black hair, he went to "RAVENCLAW!"

Next was Alexia Carrow **(an OC) **she had Shadow-Black hair and a Sinfully Sexy Body she went to "SLYTHERIN!"

Then Michael Corner a boy with short black hair, he went to "RAVENCLAW!"

Then Stephen Cornfoot a boy with short brown hair, he also went to "RAVENCLAW!"

Next Vincent Crabbe a boy with a buzz cut, he went to "SLYTHERIN!"

After him was Tracey Davis a girl with wavy black hair, she also went to "SLYTHERIN!"

Then Kevin Entwhistle a boy with short black hair, he went to "RAVENCLAW!"

After him was Sara Fawcett a blond-bombshell with brains she landed in "RAVENCLAW!"

Then Justin Finch-Fletchley a boy with brown eyes & hair, he went to "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Then Seamus Finnigan a boy with brown hair, he went to "GRYFFINDOR!"

Next was Anthony Goldstein a boy with short brown hair, he also went to "RAVENCLAW!"

Then Gregory Goyle a boy with curly brown hair, he went to "SLYTHERIN!"

When Hermione Granger was called up the hat spoke out loud again, _**"Well, well, well, what do we have here? You my dear are a lost daughter of Noble Blood, yet you do not 'KNOW' who you are, now where to put you, Oh, I know I'll put you in 'his' old house…**_**GRYFFINDOR!"**Hermione got up and went to sit at Gryffindor table, wondering what the hat meant by all that! Albus discreetly smiled at her,

After her was Daphne Greengrass a girl with Viking Goddess/Valkary-like body and beauty, & golden hair that went passed her ass, she was placed in "SLYTHERIN!"

Next was Wayne Hopkins a boy with short red hair, he went to "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Then Megan Jones a girl with black hair was called, she also went to "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Then Su Li a hot Asian girl with long silky black hair came up, she went to "RAVENCLAW!" she sat next to Cho Chang her cousin, they started planning on how they were going to bed "The-Boy-Who-Lived",

Then Neville Longbottom was called it took 3 seconds until he was sorted into "GRYFFINDOR!" only because he kept chanting the name,

After him was Katherine MacDougal a Red-head with Hazel eyes she went to "RAVENCLAW!"

Next was her green eyed twin Isabel-Morag MacDougal who went to "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Then Ernie MacMillan a blond haired boy went to "HUFFLEPUFF!"

When Draco Malfoy was called upon he went up, sat down thinking '_Not SLYTHERIN'_,

_**"Not SLYTHERIN you say, why? Your whole family has been in it for 100 generations?"**_

"Because I HATE MY 'FAMILY' all but my mum, they're all bastards and bitches!" he yelled for all to hear,

_**"Very well then to piss off your daddy I'll put you in **_**GRYFFINDOR!"**

After Draco, was his cousin Kane Malfoy **(another OC)**, but before he could even take ONE steep towards the hat "SLYTHERIN!" was yelled, everyone got a bad feeling about that,

Next was Marcus Montague **(a third OC)**he looked just like his big bro, and went too the same house…"SLYTHERIN!"

Next was Libra Moon, a pretty girl with 2 long silver pony-tails, she was sorted into "SLYTHERIN!" **(A/N; she is only noted as Miss. Moon, a 1st year girl in Harry's year.)**

Next was Theodore Nott a boy with Black hair, he went to "SLYTHERIN!"

After him was Pansy Parkinson a girl with dark brown hair which is in a bowl-cut, she was put in "SLYTHERIN!"

Then Padma & Parvati Patil, they are twin sisters from India; they went to "GRYFFINDOR!"

Next was Sally-Anne Perks a girl with black hair, she went to "HUFFLEPUFF!" **(A/N she is only mentioned as a 1st year girl in Harry's year.) **

Then Raymond Peters was called up he had tan-ish colored hair and went to "HUFFLEPUFF!"

When Harry Potter was called the Sorting hat said for all to hear,

_**"Harry Potter; come up here before she speaks again!"**_Everyone was shocked and/or amazed the only ones that weren't were Albus, Hagrid, McGonagall, and Snape,

Harry just nodded and walked forth, and when he did a rainbow of red, green, blue, yellow, gold, silver, copper, & black lights engulfed him and the Hat, _**"My Lord if there is ANYTHING you need to know at ANYTIME, day or night just call on me, OK."**_

"And just how do I do that Mr. Hat?" Harry asked,

_**"First off my name is Amon NOT 'Mr. Hat, and Second, Just think of me as the combined Minds, Hearts, and Souls of the 4 Founders, all you have to do is to think of 1 of their name's and say 'I need help' and I will help you in the same way that founder would have helped someone, but I will not help you if your taking a test, not even Lord Slytherin will help you with that… well we've held up the sorting long enough…"**_ And with that the light faded,

_**"My Lord where do you wish to be, you are as Brave, daring, & chivalrous as Lord Gryffindor, Like Lady Hufflepuff you are Loyal, honest, fair, patient and unafraid of ANYTHING, Like Lady Ravenclaw you are wise beyond your years, with a ready mind and a quick wit for learning, AND Just like Lord Slytherin you make REAL friends, you're cunning is unmatched, you are resourceful, determined, Ambitious and you will do anything to achieve your goals, I CAN'T PLACE YOU , You must place YOURSELF!"**_

When the hat finished his speech everyone even Dumbledore was bug-eyed, & jaw-dropped in shock, aw, and fear, finally after 2 minutes of Harry looking at everyone who in turn were looking at him, he looked at Hermione and nodded his head and then the hat said,

_**"By your command my Lord you're a," **_the hat paused 'making people wait, it feels soooo good to do that' it thought, then it yelled, _**"**_**GRYFFINDOR!"**This time the name reverberated all over the Castle, Harry stood up and sat next to his girl, while every woman under 25 said to themselves that's gonna be MY husband, Fred and George were chanting "We Got Potter!" over and over, and over again, Albus was beyond pleased and he smiled at the two kids in a mix of pride and sadness,

The sorting continued with Zacharias Smith a boy with short blond hair, he went to "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Next was Dean Thomas a black kid with short black hair, he went to "GRYFFINDOR!"

Then Bem Thorn a big black boy with short black hair, he went to "GRYFFINDOR!" **(A/N. first seen in movie 3, listed only as Bem.)**

After him was Lisa Turpin a beautiful girl with blue eyes and Golden hair that stopped just above her ass, she went to "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Next was Ronald Weasly, _**"WHAT!? ANOTHER WEASLY, how many more of you ARE THERE?! Wait don't answer that, I DON'T want to know, now let's see… I KNOW just what to do with you……**_**GRYFFINDOR!"**Ron let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding and went to sit with Harry, Neville, & Draco, Albus smiled at this development all the peaces were in place Harry would definitely be a part of the light side in the war to come,

The last person to be called was Blaise Zabini a thin boy who looked to be African/Italian/British mix; he had short black hair, and went to "SLYTHERIN!"

…….

After he sat down McGonagall clanged her fork to her goblet, and asked for everyone to pay attention, then Dumbledore stood up again, he spread his arms wide and said "This year we received 44 new students, 11 of them are in Gryffindor, 12 of them were placed in Slytherin, Hufflepuff received 10, and the last 11 went to Ravenclaw, yes this is a good year," Everyone cheered at that,

"Now I would like to inform you all that the 5th Year Prefects are Percy Weasly and Jenny Johnson of Gryffindor, Penelope Clearwater and Jeremy Stretton of Ravenclaw, Bonny Dustan and Graham Montague of Slytherin, & Claus MacTaggert and Sammy Spungen of Hufflepuff," those who were called stood and people cheered for their own Prefects,

"The 6th year Prefects are Elaine Ketteridge and Nagus McClivert of Gryffindor, Eve Lynch and Brad Webber of Ravenclaw, Lucian Bole and Patty Stimpson of Slytherin, & Miles O'Keefe and Nina Voelker of Hufflepuff," again those who were called stood and people cheered for their own Prefects,

"The 7th year Perfects are Freddie Stroma and Mia Conners of Gryffindor, Randy Burrow and Emily Dobbs of Ravenclaw, Eliza Burke and Paul Ritter of Slytherin, and Arthur and Marilyn Stone of Hufflepuff," again those who were called stood and people cheered for their own Prefects, after that all the Perfects sat down again,

"This Years Quidditch Captains are 5th year Oliver Wood of Gryffindor, 3rd year Roger Davis of Ravenclaw, 4th year Marcus Flint of Slytherin, and finally 4th year Cedric Diggory of Hufflepuff!" and again those who were called stood and people cheered for their own House Captains, after that all the Captains sat down again,

"And finally it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you all this years Head Boy and Head Girl both are Gryffindors the Head boy is…Gary Oldmen, and our Head Girl is… Nymphadora Tonks.......," a high pitched scream of _**"DON'T CALL ME NYMPHADORA!!!"**_ made everyone laugh as the Head Students stood and people cheered for them, after a minute or so they sat down,

"That is all for now so…Let the Feast begin!" then as he sat down for the 3rd time that evening every plate on every table was filled with food.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000004.3

**(Hogwarts Ground Floor: Great Hall- Gryffindor table; 7:40p.m.) **

"I'm Half and Half, me da's a muggle, mum's a witch, bit of a nasty shock when he foun' ou'." Seamus said to Dean, Neville and Bem,

"…Then there's Professor Quirrell he's the new D.A.D.A. Teacher, 2 years ago he was the Muggle Studies Professor, he took off to Austria for vacation and was almost killed by a Vampire…" Percy was saying to any First Year that would listen to him,

Harry felt a slight pain in his Scar and looked around and saw both Snape and Quirrell starring at him, "Say Percy, Who's that talking to Prof. Quirrell?" Harry asked,

"That is Prof. Severus Snape, The Head of Slytherin House." he replied,

'_That's Snape; I'll have to talk with him.' _Harry thought, then asked "What does he teach?"

Percy looked at Harry and thought _'This boy is ether stupid or crazy!' _but said "Potions, but what he really wants to teach is D.A.D.A. He knows a ton about it; people say he once worked for You-Know-Who!"

"You mean to tell me Snape worked for Voldemort?" everyone stopped eating and looked at him,

"Don't say his name!" almost everyone said,

"What, it's just a name, and the _Crazy Snake BASTARD_ is DEAD." Harry stated everyone went wide-eyed then went back to eating their dinner; Harry just shook his head muttering "Fear of the Name only increases the Fear of the Thing itself!"

…….

5 minutes later Ron was reaching for another chicken leg when a ghostly head appeared and said "Ello, how are you, and welcome to Gryffindor." just then more of them appeared, most notably 'The Gray Lady of Ravenclaw', 'The Bloody Baron of Slytherin', 'The Fat Friar/Friar Tuck of Hufflepuff' & 'Peeves the Poltergeist',

"Hello Sir. Nicholas, how was your summer?" Percy asked the first ghost,

"Dismal, as always, my request to join the Headless hunt has yet again been denied." Nick Answered,

"Oh, I know you; you're Nearly-Head-less Nick." Ron said,

"I would prefer Nick, or Sir. Nicholas if you don't mind." Nick said

"Nearly Head-less, how can you be Nearly Head-less?" Hermione asked,

"Like this!" Nick said as he grabbed his head and pulled it to the right revealing that only a centimeter of ghost-skin connected his head to his body, this of course made many puke, and Hermione hid her face in Harry's chest, Harry however was different,

"Have you ever thought about cutting it all off?" Harry asked,

"Why yes, Yes I have, but the only one with a sword around here is The Bloody Baron, And he won't do it, He doesn't help anyone, at least not anymore." Nick said,

"Call him over here I'd like to ask him something."

"Umm, OK…… BLOOD, A FIRST YEAR WOULD LIKE TO TALK TO US." Nick shouted, Blood came over followed by Tuck, Peeves, and Lady Gray,

Once Blood was floating by Nick, he asked "Which one?"

"Me, I am Harry Potter, and I have a request for you."

"Potter, as in the son of James & Lily?" the 5 ghosts looked at each other and said "Oh shit!"

"I see you know what that means I can do to you?" they all nodded, "Good now Blood I Here-by ORDER you to finish the Beheading of Sir. Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington, at midnight tonight… and don't let anyone see you."

"Yes my Lord." he said as they all flew away, the only people who saw this were Neville, Draco, Hermione, and the Weasly's who were all shocked but decided to ask Harry later on, about what the HELL/FUCK/EXACTLY just happened,

Hermione just smiled her Superman had a new gift, she would have to ask him what else he could do now after almost 3 years, the rest of dinner went smoothly,

After dinner Dumbledore had a few last minute words to say to the students, he then smiled a grandfatherly smile at Harry and Hermione, then Profs. McGonagall, Snape, Sprout, & Flitwick handed out the Class schedules for the year and told their Prefects to take the first year students to the dorms for the evening,

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000004.4

**(Hogwarts Gryffindor Tower: The Fat Ladies Painting; Thursday. September, 1****st**** 10:15p.m.)**

After a long walk the Gryffindor's stopped before a painting of a fat lady in a pink-silk dress who asked, "Password?"

To which Percy answered "Caput Draconis." and the portrait swung open,

"Follow me everyone," he said as the door opened, "…keep up now," he said as all the first years entered the Common Room, "…come on now gather 'round here…" he said as they all circled a round table,

"Welcome to Gryffindor Tower… this is our Common Room, Boys Dorms are up & down stares to the left, Girls the same, but to the right, the Prefects rooms are at the top of the tower, Behind me is a Painting of Godric Gryffindor, it leads to the Head-Boy's & Head-Girl's Common Room, and only them and the Headmaster can open it, now you'll find that all your things have already been brought up to your rooms… good night." And with that Percy left, and the 1st years went to their dorm rooms to sleep the night away.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000004.5

**(Hogwarts Gryffindor Tower: The Dorms; Friday. September, 2****nd**** 1:30a.m.)**

3 hours later a loud BOOM sounded off and Hermione was jerked awake by the loud booming of thunder. She whimpered slightly and pulled the covers up above her head. She could see the flash of lightning through her blankets and she shivered as she heard the thunder,

She hated thunderstorms with a firey passion she always had ever since she was 2 years old, they were just so dreary and depressing and _**frightening**_, and not to mention deadly and dangerous if you get struck!

She had always preferred starry nights with a full and beautiful moon; it was just so much more beautiful and romantic too, and so much more…quieter and peaceful,

There was another loud boom and Hermione whimpered again, she started biting her bottom lip, she was now debating with herself whether or not she should leave the comfort of her warm bed and go up to the comfort of _her_ Superman, _her _Harry, he had always held her AND her sister tightly during the storms when they were younger,

At the sound of another boom she jumped out of her bed and made her way quietly up to Harry's dorm, she opened the door slightly and looked through, everyone was in their beds, snoring or muttering quietly in their sleep…except for one person…_Harry_.

He was sitting on his bed looking out the window, watching the thunderstorm with great fascination and wonder, he grinned slightly every time he saw the grounds light up suddenly, Harry had always loved the storms, and she thought it was because he could hold 2 cute girls at the same time in his bed and not get into any trouble with their parents at all,

"Harry," Hermione whispered, entering the room and closing the door behind her,

He looked over at her; he was only a tiny bit surprise to see her there, "Mione? What's wrong?" He said then he took in her appearance and grinned all she was warring was a pair of pink panties and a blanket but she was trembling in fear,

She pouted and said, "The thunderstorm…" Then she jumped and squeaked again as another BOOM sounded off,

He smiled slightly and slid out of his bed and walked over to her, her eyes went wide at seeing him in the nude for the first time in what felt like 5 years,

"It can't hurt you Mi… It's just bright flashes of light and loud bangs…that's all that it is." He said to the girl,

"I'm still scared of it…" she said, still pouting at him, Harry smiled and pulled her into a hug then led her to his bed, "Thank you Harry…" She mumbled as they tucked-in and covered-up in the quilt,

"No problem Mi, it reminds me of the old times that I spent at your place." He said smiling at her,

She smiled at him too and asked, "What was DeerHound's like?"

"It was just a place that most Purebloods and Half-bloods sent their kids to get use to leaving home I guess you could say its as the name implies…it is a primary school like Grove P.A.S.S. but for children with magical parents, the school only has 6 classes 5 days a week and lasts from 6 in the morning to 5 in the evening then the kids go home, just like our old primary school, the only difference is we got our wands early," Harry said,

"Did you learn…any spells while you… were there and what… classes did…you have?" she asked with a yawn as the thunder BOOMED once more,

"Yes we did…we learned the basic household cleaning spells and charms…as for the other classes, Period 1; was Latin, P2; was math, P3; Wizarding Word Government, Economics and History, P4; was Gym, P5; was Basic Magic, and P6; was 'Free Time'.... now G' night Mi." He said to her,

"Night Harry…I love you." She yawned, as she kissed his cheek,

"I love you too Mi." he said and kissed her brow, and then they both went to sleep, Hermione was the first to awaken the next morning and she woke him up with a kiss, she was also gone before anyone even knew she was there.

_**TBC!**_

**_Thanks to Dark Dragon I'm posting a poll here! it is to determine when Harry and his girls start to get Sexually active, and it's intensity, Thank you_**

(A. Kiwi, B. Lime, or C. Citrus, sorry no Lemon tell the Yull Ball)

A. Book 2 Prologue "Vacation in France"

B. Book 2 Chapter ? Sometime between First day back and X-Mus,

C. Book 2 Chapter ? Before they go back Home,

D. Book 3 Prologue "Vacation in Italy"

E. Book 3 Chapter ? Sometime between First day back and New Years Day/Valentines ,

F. Book 3 Chapter ? Before they go back Home,

G. Book 4 Chapter ? At the Quidditch World Cup,

H. Book 4 Chapter ? Halloween,

or

I. Book 4 Chapter ? before the First Task,

Please remember that in B1: they are 12 and 13, B2: 13 and 14, B3: 14 and 15, and in B4 they will be 15 and 16,

Note; I will only use 4 of the above mentioned settings, so tell me which 4 you like best,


	6. Book 1: Chapter 5 First Day of School!

**Story plot by: Me; Primus2021 - Beta Reader: NickWoLF-007**

**Harry Potter: and the Legion of the White Enforcers! - Book 1: the Sorcerers Stone!**

**Chapter 5: First day of School!**

**Warning: AU, ATL, OC's, OOCness, and "T to M" rated shit!**

**Main Pair-** HPxHG - **Secondary Pair-** DMxGinW - **Later Pairings-** RWxLL, NLxDG & others still to come

Story, "Speech",_ Scroll Text,_ _"Telepathy",_ _'Thought', "Parseltongue",_ "Spell",

***Harry talking to Animals*** (More to come)

* * *

**(Hogwarts 1****st**** Floor: Room 101- Transfiguration; Friday. September, 2****nd**** 2001, 8:00a.m)**

The next morning was Friday, and at 8 a.m. it found Ron, Neville, & Draco running to their first Transfiguration class, when they got there they saw that same gray tabby cat that was sitting next to Hermione when Harry Punched & Kicked Kane yesterday, it was now sitting on McGonagall's desk and it was SMILING at Harry and Hermione,

Harry and Hermione were oblivious to the cat as they were sitting VERY close together working hard on their first assignment writing down what was on the Black-Board in a 'Red Note-Book', the books were enchanted to never run out of pages, and had privacy & anti-theft charms on them, they both had a muggle pen that was enchanted to never break or run out of ink, everyone else were using Quills, Ink-pots, and Parchment rolls, and next to the couple there was one empty desk left for them,

"Thank MERLIN, we made it, could you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late." Ron said,

"I d-don't want to th-think about it she's al-almost as sc-scary as my Grams." Nev said,

"I agree with you both, I'd rather let father use the cruciatus on me...then...face..._her_." Draco whispered, just as the cat jumped off the desk and turned into McGonagall,

Yes, they were shocked, but Ron just had to say... "That was Bloody Brilliant." Ron stated,

Harry watched thinking _'I can't wait to do that!'_

"Why thank you for that assessment Mr. Weasly, Perhaps I should transfigure one of you into a watch that way at least one of you would be on time." she said,

"Sorry ma'am...Ron wouldn't stop eating, and then we got lost." Draco said,

"Then perhaps a map instead, I trust you don't need one to find your seats." she turned around, went back to her desk and sat down,

"No Ma'am!" they said as one, and then they sat down at the desk next to Harry and Hermione,

"Now I am Prof. McGonagall, First off: Today; Friday is normally your, 'Test Day' however today is your First day here and so we, that is to say the Professors, will resume normal routines next week, …Transfiguration is one of if not the most complex and most dangerous of all the magical practices that you will learn here at Hogwarts,"

She stopped and looked at the Slytherin's, "Second; If I find ANY of you slacking or goofing off, Ditching my class, Hexing ME or your peers, failing to obey instructions, or not turning in assignments on time, you will find yourself expelled from my class, and you will NOT be allowed back in," she paused for a moment, "I will however give you 3 chances before I kick you out of my class,"

She turned back to the rest of the class "Now your first class assignment will be to TRY, to turn a match into a needle," She paused then continued, "I said try because I don't expect all… or any of you for that matter, to do it on your first go…let alone on your first day, but first I want you to write down the notes I wrote on the blackboard for all of you, now begin." McGonagall said,

30 minutes later, after the class wrote down their notes, McGonagall passed out the matches, then showed them the spell and wand motions, 5 minutes later Harry waved his wand said "Matallica Transfigurous" over the match and it turned into a 6ft long metal Javelin, everyone just stared at him, the Slytherin's in hate, the Hufflepuff's in aw, the Ravenclaw's in curiosity, the Gryffindor's in Respect, and the Girls in infatuation,

Hermione gave him a kiss on his jaw-line, and McGonagall gave him 50 points (pts from here on), She then asked, "How did you do that?"

"I think I over juiced the spell Professor." Harry replied, and the class went on.

* * *

**(Hogwarts 2****nd**** Floor: Room 222- Charms; Friday. September, 2****nd**** 2001, 9:00a.m)**

The next class was at 9a.m. it was Charms Class, and all were there, "Hello children I am Prof. Flitwick your Charms teacher, now this year is special, this year students will be allowed to use first year charms and spells at home, as long as there are no muggles around, for those of you that are muggle-born or raised then you may only do so in front of your family, or in your bed or restrooms when a muggle guest is visiting."

The entire class went crazy, all except for Harry and Hermione who were taking notes this time in a 'Blue Note-Book' and glancing at each other with bright smiles,

"Now the first spell is 'Lumos' this spell will produce a small beam of light at the end of your wand, I will also teach you the spell 'Nox' this spell will turn off the light produced by Lumos, Now lets begin."

5 minutes later, after Flitwick showed them the spells and wand movements; they were ALL blinded by Harry's 'Sun Powered Lumos' He quickly said 'Nox' and the whole room went pitch-black, until Flitwick turned the lights back on,

"Sorry sir, this also happened in Transfiguration too, I keep over-powering the spells." Harry said,

"Don't worry my boy; don't worry, many witches and wizards would kill to have the kind of power you have." Flitwick complemented, and everyone went back to work.

* * *

**(Hogwarts Dungeons: Room 666- Potions; Friday. September, 2****nd**** 2001, 10:00a.m)**

After Charm's was Potion's at 10 a.m. and Prof. Snape was late, so while everyone was talking or Goofing off, Harry and Hermione however were writing down the notes that were on the blackboard, this time in a 'Green Note-book'

On one half of the Board was 'The Periodic Table of Elements' for both 'Muggle Chemistry', and 'Wizarding Potions' it detailed how both were ABSOLUTELY ESSENTIAL IN POTION MAKING! There were also other bits of info detailing the differences between a 'Potion', an 'Elixir', an 'Ether', a 'Draft', a 'Drought' a 'Brew' and other different types of potions, On the other side of the Board was today's assignment, at 10:15, Snape walked in looking like the Vampire that he IS,

"There will be NO foolish wand waving OR incantations in MY class, as such I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle Science and exact Art that is Potion Making, however for those VERY rare, and select FEW, who poses the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind, and ensnare the senses, I can tell you how to bottle Fame, brew Glory and even put a stopper… in… Death, that is as long as you lot are smarter then all the other dunderheads that I'm forced to waste my very valuable time on… then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you're confident enough……TO NOT PAY ATTENTION!" Snape said, at this Hermione stopped writing and nudged Harry's arm with her elbow, causing him to look up at Snape,

"Mr. Potter… our… newest… Celebrity, Tell me… What would I get if I added Powered Root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?"

Harry smiled and answered. "Depending on the amounts involved, Professor, too little and you get a stink bomb that could leave this room uninhabitable for at least a year, too much and you get an explosion potentially large enough to destroy Hogwarts maybe even all of HogsMeade as well," He smiled. "However, if you were to add a stabilizing agent to the infusion, such as crystallized belladonna, or Granulated Scarlet Beetle Dung** (SBD belongs to penmon)**, or maybe even powdered moonstone, you would have the most powerful sleeping potion known to our kind, it is called 'the Draught of Living Death', sir."

Snape frowned, "Where would you look if I asked you to find me a Bezoar?"

Harry answered, "The stomach of a goat, although there are probably a few in your cabinet in case someone gets poisoned in here." There were several chuckles at that comment,

Snape's ears went red and he 'Glared' at Harry, "And… What is the difference between Monkshood and WolfsBain?"

"Nothing but the name and the Season in which they are picked, sir, it also goes by the name of aconite," Harry answered again, and then he continued "It is also the key ingredient to the NEWT Level Potion, that is used as a vaccine to Lycanthropy also known as Werewolf Syndrome."

Snape was pissed by now, and he turned to the other students. "WELL, why aren't you all copying this down? And 30 points to you Mr. Potter, for reading ahead!"

"Thank you, Uncle Sev!" Harry said, EVERYONE gasped and stared at him,

Snape however was so pissed he turned back to Harry grabbed him by the collar of his robes and spat, "What Did You Call ME POTTER?!"

"I called you Uncle Sev, sir." Harry said politely,

"I AM NOT YOUR UNCLE!" Snape said in Outrage,

"That isn't what Mother's Diary said." Harry said sadly,

"Lily?" Snape stuttered, he was stunned,

"Yes, That's right, In my mum's Diary even to her last entry on the night she…died, she states that YOU were the CLOSEST thing that she had as a brother, that's why she didn't want to be your girlfriend, She also said that she wished to make amends with you, so that HER son, could get to know her BROTHER, but… that didn't happen...now did it!" Harry said,

Snape's eyes widened, his jaw dropped, he let go of Harry's robes, turned around, and shakily said "Get to work, the assignment is on the blackboard, at 11:50 I will return and ALL of you had better have the Hangover Relief Potion Complete, and bottled, if done properly I will award you 20 pts, Draco, Kane, …Harry, if you 3, have ONE, even ONE mistake in your potion I will deduct 150 pts from your house and I will give you a month of Detentions with me doing various things in the dungeons!" and with that he stalked over to his office, and slammed his door,

…….

At exactly 11:50, Snape came out of his office, and everyone was done with their potion,

Snape said "I expect to see a thick red liquid in your vials." after the inspection Snape gave 60 pts to Gryffindor, 20 pts to Slytherin, 40 pts to Ravenclaw, and -20 pts to Hufflepuff because Mr. Justin Finch-Fletchley's potion was coal black and could have KILLED someone if they drank it, then he dismissed the class.

**(A/N. Snape WILL still be a 'Greasy Git' just not a big Greasy Git, He will see Harry as the son of Lily, not the son of James, He will also still HATE 98 percent of the Gryffindor's.)**

* * *

**(Hogwarts Ground Floor: Great Hall- Lunch; Friday. September, 2****nd**** 1999, Noon!)**

At lunch that day the entire school was talking about Prof. Snape's 1st years potions class, wile others…well lets just have a look and see,

"Eye of Rabbit, Hoofring whoom, Turn this water into Ruum!" Seamus said, he then looked in the goblet, then sat back down and started again,

Harry turned to Ron; who was sitting to his left, Hermione to his Right, Draco was across from him, to Draco's right was Neville, and next to Neville was Seamus,

"What is Seamus trying to do with that glass of water?" Harry asked Ron,

"Oh, turn it to Rum; He managed to turn it into tea this morning at breakfast…right before…" Ron was interrupted by a soft boom, they looked at Seamus and his face was a mess, then everyone started laughing and pointing at him, then the sound of owls took their attention to the sky,

"Oh! Sweet… the mail's here." Ron said as the owls came in dropping their parcels, including a Howler for Draco, a Remember-all for Neville and a 'Daily Profit' for Ron,

"Can I borrow this?" Harry asked, Ron just said OK, and Draco opened his Howler, It was his father,

_Draco Malfoy!_

_Kane owled me last night and told us of his Slytherin Green status, by the way Kane my boy the "Family" is VERY proud of you, _**(A/N. Think God-Father Mafia type "Family")**

_As for you Draco, HOW IN THE NAME OF MERLIN DID YOU LAND YOUR DISGRACEFULLY SORRY ASS IN GRYFFINDOR RED, DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE,_

_No?! Then I'll tell you, you little shit-stain, you put ANOTHER BLACK STAIN on the "Family", just like that bastard Godfather of yours, and his nice 'the Nymph' _

_You No Longer Have A Home In MY HOUSE. You Have Been Disowned._

_Good-Bye!_

The Howler burned to ash in seconds, everyone was stunned silent, Draco was the first to speak, and it was not what many expected "YES. I'M FREE, I'M FREE OF THAT BASTARD, THANK YOU MERLIN…I'M FREE!" and then he passed out with a happy grin on his face,

As he did a BLACK owl with RUBY HORNS and RED eyes flew strait at Harry and Hermione it had 2 letters in his beak, Harry took his letter, and Hermione took the other, but the owl stayed, Harry read his first,

_Hello Harry,_

_I'm an old friend of your father, I'm sorry this letter didn't reach you 'til now, but I didn't know where you lived, and still don't,_

_Now the owl is your first gift, His name is Ebin; he was at one time your dad's owl,_

_He is a VERY RARE Japanese bird, he's an Oni Owl (Oni means Demon) take good care of him, and talk to Hagrid about him,_

_I'm currently gathering all of your dad's and mum's things threw a spell I know, I'll have them all soon, expect them on Christmas Morning,_

_If you don't receive my gift find Harmony, for she will receive it if you don't, _

_Now before you tell Ebin to bring me ANYTHING I have ordered him to NEVER come back to me, again I'm sorry._

_With Love,_

_PFB_

When Harry finished reading the letter he said "That was really strange, I wonder who Harmony is? Hay Mione read yours!" And she did,

_Dearest Harmony,_

_I'm a… Relative of yours, and yes this letter is yours, this letter as well as the other is keyed so that ONLY YOU and Harry Potter can open them, I'm sorry this letter didn't reach you 'til now, but I didn't know where you lived,_

_Now the owl is a gift to Harry Potter, I'm an old friend of his parents, _

_The owl's name is Ebin, He's a VERY RARE Japanese bird, he's an Oni Owl (Oni means Demon) take good care of him, he has orders to stay with you if Harry can't be found,_

_I'm currently gathering all of Harry's dad's and mum's things threw a spell I know, (Yes I know Magic & I am related to you), I'll have them all soon, expect them on Christmas Morning, they will come to you if Harry can't be found, if you know him give the box to him (Tell him it's from you, Wink-Wink), I'm also gathering some things for you too,_

_Now before you tell Ebin to bring me ANYTHING I have ordered him to NEVER come back to me, and to find Harry after he gives you this letter, and again I am sorry._

_With all my Love,_

_PFB_

When Hermione was done she said, "Your right Harry, this is strange, do you think he or she spelled my name wrong on purpose, or by mistake?"

"I don't know, but I think I could get use to calling you My Harmony, Hermione." Harry said,

"Don't you DARE?!" She yelled, "Now read me the Profit _honey_." she demanded,

"Yes, _Dear_." he joked, then looked at the morning paper,

"Hay, listen to this, someone broke into Gringotts on my birthday." he said, then read aloud,

_**Break-In at Gringotts!**_

_By Reeta Skeeter,_

_Believed to be the work of Dark Witches or Wizards unknown, Gringotts Goblins are acknowledging the breach and say that nothing was taken, The Vault in question Number 713 had in fact been emptied earlier that very same day._

"That's odd, that's the Vault that Hagrid and I went to." Harry said, the guy's just shrugged; and Hermione narrowed her eyes, and then looked around with a suspicious eye lingering on each person in the Great Hall,

"Hay Harry what were those things you and Hermione were using in class?" Ron asked,

"They were a few things that I received in my Mothers Will; they are really just a muggle pen and a Note-Book…" Harry saw the perplexed look on not only Ron's face but also on Draco's and Neville's so he explained to them what they were before continuing,

"My mum was a Mistress in Charms, Runes, Arithmancy, Transfigurations, Enchantments, and Potions, she combined all of her skills to create spells and potions to make the Book have a limitless amount of pages to write in and to give it added protections it is also easier to keep track of your work this way as well, as for the pen she made it so that they were unbreakable, and by soaking it in a potion once every month it can never run out of ink, as a side affect much to the M.o.M.'s delight the potion creates an anti-Cheating ward on the pen, I have 30 more pens and about 3000 more color-coded note-Books, if you want some I can get them to you tomorrow?!" Harry stated,

The boys and girls in Harry's year from Gryffindor nodded and said "Yes Harry, Please!" in a rather bagging type of voice,

Unknown to all Albus was NOT happy, that new owl could very well ruin over 10 years of his infallible plans, it's ironic that a foul could foul-up carefully laid out plans now isn't it?

* * *

**(Hogwarts 3****rd**** Floor: Room 393- History of Magic; Friday. September, 2****nd**** 2001, 2:00p.m.)**

Some time after lunch, at 2p.m. it was time for History of Magic with Prof. Binns, the only teacher that was a ghost, also the only ghost whose voice is so dull & boring it can put a Chronic Insomniac to sleep,

His first class was on the First two Recorded Grand-Nagus', Gandalf the White, and Solomon the Black, they were the best of friends for 450 years, that is until Solomon teamed up with the First Dark Lord Souron, and tried and failed to Kill Gandalf in 4,045 B.C. just to gain enough power to rule the World with the help of the 10 Rings of Power,

In this class Harry and Hermione were the only two people to stay awake………Yes even the Ravenclaw's were so board that they too went to sleep, Harry and Hermione also were the only two people to write down any notes at all this time using 'Gray Note-Books', they also soon discovered that by egnoring Binns and reading on their own they could learn 3 times more then the Profisor was teaching, granted it took Harry 15 minutes to convince hermione to Egnore! a Teacher! but it worked,

Overall nothing weird happened in this class.

* * *

**(Hogwarts Ground Floor: Green Houses 1 threw 12- Herbology; Friday. September, 2****nd**** 2001, 3:00p.m.)**

At 3p.m. Harry and his class were in 'Green House 9' for Herbology with Prof. Sprout, Harry and Mione had written their notes in a 'Yellow Note-Book' in this class,

They were studying Devil's Snare, this class was boring until Kane poked the Devil's Snare with his wand, and it started to strangle him to death, that is until Prof. Sprout burned the stupid plant,

And then the class was boring again.

* * *

**(Hogwarts 4****th**** Floor: Room 468– Defense Against the Dark Arts; Friday. September, 2****nd**** 2001, 4:00p.m.)**

The Last class of the day was D.A.D.A. it started at 4p.m. and ended at 5:55p.m. Just in time for dinner,

Everyone was looking forward to it, which was until they got there, the place smelled like garlic, and they never wanted to return to the class,

"I-i-i-t's t-to k-k-keep th-the V-Va-Vamp-pires a-aw-way.", then said something like "I-it mu-must w-wo-work be-because S-Sn-Snape ne-never c-comes ANYWHERE n-near h-here." Prof. Quirrell said,

Little did the punk know thou that, 99 percent of the Vampire Nation LOVES Italian foods with tons of Garlic, nor did ANYONE know that to Vampires, Garlic is a Sexual aphrodisiac,

Indeed Quirrell is a fool, one that would most likely end up getting raped by an extremely HORNY Vampire,

Anyways the first assignment he had for them was to read Ch. 1: the Portigo Shield charm; in 'The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection' by Quentin Trimble, then write a 2 scroll summery of the chapter for Dormwork, once again Harry and Hermione had written down notes for the class but this time in a 'Golden Note-Book',

Harry also took notice that the pain in his scar was also back, but just a little bit stronger.

* * *

That was the line up every Friday,

Sunday to Saturday they had Breakfast at 5:10a.m. to 5:50a.m., dinner at 7:15p.m., after dinner at 8:p.m. all 1st to 3rd year's had to be in their Common Rooms, and by 10p.m. in bed with the lights OUT!!

Monday at 6a.m to 10a.m was Potions, Lunch was at 12 noon to 1p.m., at 2p.m to 4p.m. was Charms, and at 5p.m. to 7p.m. was Transfiguration,

Tuesday, and Thursday, were free days, mostly to do Dormwork or to just have fun, but Harry found them Great for Meditation, yoga, Katana and Guitar practice, Martial-Arts Kata Training, Running around the Black Lack or Swimming in it, and all around Exercise,

Hermione joined him in this after a week of watching him do all of that work and still have time to study and also still have time for her,

Wednesday at 7a.m. to 9a.m. was History of Magic, Lunch was at 11a.m. to 12 noon, at 1p.m. to 3p.m. was Herbology, at 4p.m. to 6p.m. was D.A.D.A. and at midnight it was Astronomy, & Astrology, with Prof. Aurora Sinistra, on top of the Astronomy Tower, which was normally forbidden to everyone,

Sunday at 6a.m to 8a.m was "Religious Practice Time" which allowed the students to continue to practice their own religious beliefs in various different places on the castle grounds, at 8:10a.m to 12: noon for Muggle-borns and Half-Bloods was "Mundane Schooling Time 101", or "MST 1" which taught A. Reading & Writing, B. Math, C. Muggle Science and History, then it was lunch, after that at 2p.m to 3p.m it was "MST 2" this class was basically muggle P.E., both MST 1 and 2 were taught by a Pure-Blood Squib who hated his job, he was 100 years older then Dumbledore and and made Snape look like an innocent Baby, to top it off he had never ONCE been to the muggle world, ......This man was named Dum Azz Ol'Man, the rest of the day was spent just like any other Free-day, doing Dormwork and in Harry's case working out,

For 1st years Saturday was Flying with Madam Hooch at 7a.m. until 7:55a.m, Then from 8a.m to 1:00p.m it was time to ether Chill out or get more Dormwork done, Next from 1:50p.m to 3:45p.m it was Care of Magical Creatures with either Prof. Kettleburn, Prof. Grubbly or Hagrid, Last was Healing with Madam Pomfrey at 4p.m to 7p.m.

And that was the schedule for the First Years.

Also on Saturday from 8a.m to 9a.m it was Hufflepuff Teams Quidditch Practice Time, from 9:15a.m to 10:15a.m it was Slytherin Teams QPT, from 10:30a.m to 11:30 it was Ravenclaw Teams QPT, from 11:45a.m to 12:45p.m it was Gryffindor Teams QPT, and then at 12:55p.m to 1:40p.m it was Lunch time.

_**TBC!**_


	7. Book 1: Chapter 6 Day 2, & On the Team!

**Story plot by: Me; Primus2021 - Beta Reader: NickWoLF-007**

**Harry Potter: and the Legion of the White Enforcers! - Book 1: the Sorcerers Stone!**

**Chapter 6: Welcome to the team, Creature Care, and Happy Healing!**

**Warning: AU, ATL, OC's, OOCness, and "T to M" rated shit!**

**Main Pair-** HPxHG, - **Secondary Pair-** DMxGinW, - **Miner Pairings-** FWxAS, GeWxAJ, and OWxKB, - **Later Pairings-** RWxLL, NLxDG & others still to come.

Story, "Speech",_ Scroll Text,_ _"Telepathy",_ _'Thought', §Parseltongue§,_ "Spell",

***Harry talking to Animals*** (More to come)

* * *

**(Hogwarts Ground Floor: Courtyard, Center Quad– Gym/Flying; Saturday. September, 3****rd**** 2001, 7:00a.m.)**

In Madam Hooch's first class, all 44 1st years lined up in 2 rows of 22 all of them behind a broom, they were all waiting on Madam Hooch in the courtyard,

"Good Morning class." She said as she arrived,

"Good Morning Madam Hooch." They all replied,

"Well, welcome to your 1st Flying Class of the year, it is mandatory for all witches and wizards to know how to fly a broom; this is a 1 year class, only because when you reach your 2nd year you can try out for your house teams if you so wish, if not you are done until your O.W.L.S. and then again at N.E.W.T.S., I will do my best to train you all in the fine art of flying, Now step over to the left side of your broom, place your Wand hand over your broom, and say 'UP'… Well… what are you lot waiting for."

Everyone did as she said, Harry, Draco, and Kane's brooms went up automatically, Ron's hit him in the face, many others like Neville's just twitched, and some like Hermione's didn't do ANYTHING, after 3 minutes of seeing his girl struggle with the broom Harry turned to her,

"…Hermione?"

"Yes…_Harry?!"_

"When you moved, did you ever have a dog, or ride a bike or a horse?"

"Yes all 3, Gram. Granger… she has a Golden Retriever, it does all kinds of things, she lives in America with Grandpa Grander," Hermione smiled at the memory of Rex, the Golden Retriever,

"Granny Watson owns Pegasus Ranch, …now that I think of it she looks like a muggle version of Prof. McGonagall, but she's more fun and rebellious…anyways people go there all the time to ride the horses," She smiled remembering her favorite horse, the 'Black Beauty', "Grampy Watson, he looks a lot like a muggle version of the Headmaster fun-loving and oh so Jolly, but he doesn't have a beard that makes him look like Santa but he does have the 'bowl full of jelly' unlike the Headmaster, …anyways he gave me my very own Black Beauty; like the one from the movie."

"And Grandpa Granger got me a bike a month or two after you vanished…Why? …What does that have to do with brooms?"

"Well…The broom is a puppy, you are its master, the broom is your bike or horse, you are the rider, it can only do as you command or allow, and just like a horse it can feel your fear." Everyone was listening to Harry right now,

"What?" she said,

"Watch this… Down boy!" the broom went down, "Sit Boy!" the broom took a 45 degree angle, "Stand boy!" the broom was now vertical, "Down, Up, Roll!" the broom went flat to the ground, then floated up to waist level, and started rolling around in mid-air, Harry smiled when Hermione squealed "It Really IS a Puppy!" they were interrupted by loud clapping form all around,

"Well done Mr. Potter, you taught ME something and I've been teaching this class for 35 years, and I think you've earned 40 pts Potter, good job," she turned back to the class everyone had a broom in their little hands,

…….

"Now I want you all to mount your brooms… grip it tightly you don't want to be falling off in the air… Now when I blow the whistle I want you all to kick off the ground, hard… keep your brooms steady, hover for a moment, then lean forward slightly, and then touch back down, on my whistle 3…2…1." And then the whistle blew, soon they were all in the air, but poor Neville just kept going up,

"Mr. Longbottom, mis-mis-mister Longbottom, MR. LONGBOTTOM!" and the broom took off "Get back here, this instant."

The broom looked possessed as it took poor Neville for a joyride strait into a wall, then it spiraled to the ground, leveled off, and barrel-rolled towards the class, next it went down a hall, then back into the air, and over a statue, the statue's spear snagged Neville's robes, giving him a super wedgie, then the robe ripped and Neville fell to the ground but was saved by a torch, Neville's arms unfortunately slid out of the robe and he hit the hard, hard earth,

"Move out of my way." Madam Hooch said to the crowd of people surrounding Neville, she got down on her knees to inspect the damage,

"Is he going too be alright?" Hermione asked Harry,

"He should be… Madam Pomfrey is said to have once been the head of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies; that is before she retired and started working here 65 years ago." He answered

"Oh dear, you've got a broken wrist." Hooch said to Neville, "Come on lets get you to Poppy." As she said this Kane took Neville's Remember-all, "Everyone is to keep their feet firmly on the ground, while I take Mr. Longbottom to the Hospital Wing, understand! …If I see a single broom in the air, the ones riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can even say Quidditch." And then she was gone,

…….

"Did you see his face, maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze he might have remembered to fall on his fat ass?" Kane said tossing the ball in the air then catching it,

"Leave him alone Malfoy!" one of the Patil twins said, she was blushing madly,

"Oh sticking up for Longbottom are we," Pansy said "I never thought you would like that Fat-ass-cry-baby."

Harry stepped up before the girl could answer to which she was VERY grateful for, "Give that to ME right NOW Malfoy." He said, Kane turned around and said,

"NO! I think I'll leave it some place for Bigass, I mean Longbottom to find it," Then he flew off on his broom, "How about on the roof?" then he flew up higher into the air "What's the matter Potter, this a bit beyond your reach?"

Harry smirked and mounted the broom; Hermione grabbed him around the waist, "Harry! No way! You heard what Madam Hooch said, and besides we don't even know how to fly yet."

"You know Mione you just made a big mistake?" he said,

"What do you mean?" she asked fearing he was going to dump her in front of everyone, and they only just gotten back together too, she started tearing up,

"You didn't let go… UP!" and up they BOTH went,

Harry was driving the broom and Hermione was holding him tightly from behind mumbling "We're gonna die." "If we get Expelled YOU…ARE…DEAD!" And "I'll kill you if I die." as Harry flew strait at Kane,

"Give it to me NOW Malfoy, or I'll Hex you off your broom."

"Is that so, you know Potter you shouldn't bring your pet to a Sky Fight, IT might get hurt." Harry glared at Kane and stealthily took out his wand, "Have it your way then, I'm bored of this anyways." Kane said as he threw the ball way over Harry's head, "Go Fetch it Potter."

Harry's eyes narrowed then he fired off 6 spells at Kane, and then flew off,

Kane knew he was in trouble when he heard "Incendio, Reducto, Rictusempra, Petrificus Totalus, Muffliato, and Langlock!"

In order of what happened to him, Kane's Hair was set on Fire, his broom blew up beneath his nuts, He started laughing uncontrollably while crying in pain and falling to the ground 15ft below, his entire body was petrified, he then went deaf to the world, And before he hit the ground he became a mute,

…….

Meanwhile Harry took off at break-neck speeds, Hermione who was sitting behind him thought she was on 'Son of Beast' an American Roller-Costar Ride, and she was screaming her little lungs out,

.…………….

**(A/N It's in the Kings Island theme Park in Mason, Ohio, and it has set a great many World Records.)**

.…………….

Harry flew strait at Prof. McGonagall's window and grabbed the see-threw ball out of mid-air, he hovered outside of her window for a moment to turn around and look at Hermione, she was hugging him firmly with a big smile on her face, and he kissed the top of her head saying "I got it.", and then flew back down to the ground, as he left McGonagall had gotten up to see who it was, and was now on her way out of her room to fetch Mr. Wood,

When Harry got back down, all the boys were talking about the sweet catch, and the girls were gossiping about 'The Romantic & Exciting broom ride' that Hermione had with 'their Harry', after 5 more Minutes McGonagall and a tall boy came up to them and she said,

"Mr. Potter this is Oliver Wood; the Gryffindor Quidditch Team Captain, Mr. Wood this is Harry Potter; your new Seeker!" Her voice was full of pride,

Wood was too stunned to talk……in fact he passed out,

Harry was smirking as if he KNEW this would happen,

Hermione was bouncing up and down thinking '_My Boyfriend, My Harry must be the youngest Seeker in at least 100 years; I have to do some research!'_

The Gryffindor's were cheering for their new Seeker,

The Slytherin's… well they were PISSED,

The Ravenclaw's were calculating his chances of living passed his 1st match,

The Hufflepuff's didn't know WHAT to think or HOW to react,

All the girls had stars or hearts in their eyes,

And as for Kane… well he was laying on the grass, forgotten by all; his long hair was now shoulder in length, to everyone around he looked like he was sleeping peacefully, in reality he was wide awake, and he felt like HELL.

* * *

**(Hogwarts Ground Floor: Great Hall–Lunch; Saturday. September, 3****rd**** 2001, 12:55p.m.)**

Lunch that day was a weird for one, Harry was sitting between Hermione and Draco at the end of the Table near the Great Hall's Huge Door's, Neville was still with Pomfrey, across from him was Ron who was sitting between his bro's Fred & George,

"Congratulations Harry, Wood…" Fred said,

"…Just told us…" George continued,

"…That you are our new…" F.

"…Teammate and Seeker…" G.

"…We're on the team too and…" F.

"…We are called Beaters…" G.

"…And our job is to…" F.

"…Make sure that you…" G.

"…Don't get bloodied up…" F.

"…Too badly, though…" G.

"…We can't promise…" F.

"…Anything mate, it's a rough Game…" G.

"…Brutal really…" F.

"…But no ones died…" G.

"…In years, someone will…" F.

"…Vanish occasionally, but…" G.

"…They'll turn up…" F.

"…in a Month…" G.

"…or even two…" F.

"…at the most." G.

When they finished 3 beautiful girls came up to Harry and tapped his shoulder, Harry stood up and turned around,

"Hello Mr. Potter." the 3 said as one, "May we three call you Harry?"

"Um…OK." He replied, "Why?"

The girl in the middle was white with brown hair, she said "I'm Katie Bell, just call me Kat," she leaned in, and kissed his forehead, "I'm the lead Chaser, and Oliver's Girlfriend." She sat next to Hermione,

The girl on Harry's left was black with short black hair, she said "I'm Angelina Johnson, call me Ann," she leaned in, and kissed his left cheek, "I'm the second best Chaser on the team, & George's Girlfriend." She sat next to her man of choice,

The girl on Harry's right was Hispanic with brown hair, "I'm Alicia Spinet, call me Ali," she leaned in, and kissed his right cheek, "I'm the third best Chaser on the team, & Fred's Girlfriend." She sat next to her man of choice, then all three spoke again "Good Luck Harry." then he got an invitation to Hagrid's, Fred and George warned him not to eat the Rock Cakes if he did decide to go,

…….

**(5 minutes later)**

"Oh Harry, I Need you to come with me after lunch!" Hermione said, blushing a little bit,

The Twins took that the wrong way "Damn Potter, We still can't get our girl's to do it with us, and yet, 3 DAYS after you meet her, she wants in your pants, You work fast!" Hermione went "EEEEEEEEP" and was very red, Ann & Ali hit the twins on the back of their heads, Ron, Draco, and Harry just laughed,

"That's not what I meant, I need to take you in the Trophy room," the boys started giggling, "That's not what I meant either, ......its just that, in there is a Quidditch Trophy, and it's your dad's trophy!" everyone was quiet, "Quidditch is in your blood Harry, your mum was on the team too."

"OK, when I'm done here we'll go with you." Harry said to her.

* * *

**(25 minutes later)**

When they were done they got up and went to the door with the team, Oliver was there too, and when they got to the door Kane stopped them,

"I demand a wizard's duel Potter, tonight at midnight, wands only… No contact." He spat,

Harry said loud enough for all to hear, "You want to duel with me at MIDNIGHT, you must be out of your mind, for 1; Wizard's Duels have been banned since I somehow KILLED Lord MoldyFart, I mean Voldemort, 2; It's against school rules to be out of your House Common Room after 8:01 p.m. and 3; I have NOTHING to prove to you, you shit faced Ferret, Now step aside."

Kane didn't move, so Harry and his friends pushed passed him and made their way to the trophy room,

…….

**(Hogwarts 5****th**** Floor: Room 550–Trophy Room; Saturday. September, 3****rd**** 2001, 1:35p.m.)**

"Here it is Harry!" Hermione said once they arrived, He looked at it, then read it to the others

"_James Charlus Potter: Age; 20, Seeker/Captain, Sirius Orion Black: Age; 20, 1__st__ Beater, Remus John Lupin: Age; 20, 2__nd__ Beater, Lily Rose Evens: Age; 19, 1__st__ Chaser, Velvet Minerva Watson: Age; 19, 2__nd__ Chaser, Alice Samantha Lupin: Age; 19, 3__rd__ Chaser, and Frank Julius Longbottom: Age; 20, Keeper, The Gryffindor Quidditch Team of 1982-1983, In the final Game of the year Gryffindor beat Slytherin 2150 to 1350, it was recorded as the longest game played at Hogwarts, in 40 years, it lasted for 13 hours 35 minutes and 57 seconds."_

"Did you know about this?" Ron asked,

"I knew that they were on the house team from mum's Dairy, but not this, no." Harry said,

The entire Quidditch Team just said "Wicked!!!"

* * *

**(Hogwarts Ground Floor: Courtyard, East Quad, Near the Forbidden Forest– Care of Magical Creatures; Saturday. September, 3****rd**** 2001, 1:50p.m.)**

It was their first CoMC class it was being taught by an old man he had claw marks all over the visible parts of his body his left arm and right side of his face were missing_**(Two-Face in Batman the Dark Knight)**_, his right leg from the knee down was gone, in his right hand instead of a wand was a Mage Staff, to the mans left was a Unicorn,

"G'Day class, sit down on the grass and I shall begin the class…" he said and they obeyed, "I am Professor Silvanus Kettleburn, and I will teach you all I know about the creatures of our world and how to care for them, for as long as I'm physically able," He waited for them to digest that piece of info before continuing,

"This beauty beside me is Snow, she is a Unicorn one of the most purest and Holiest creatures you will meat in this class, the first thing you should know about them is that unless you are pure evil or wish to harm her foul you are safe from her temper, Unicorns have a very Dangerous temper," he stopped again to let then think things over,

"All Unicorns are Female; they mate with Nightmares, Pegasus's, Hippogriffs and Thestrals, A Unicorn's horn is said to have the ability to destroy creatures of pure darkness such as a Dementor or a Lithifold, the Hare of a Unicorn is used in Wands, they are also among the fastest creatures known to our kind," he stopped again for his students to process the info,

"The final thing I can tell you about Unicorns is that 98 percent of them distrust all males of all races, and mostly only show themselves to other females of other races, this one has been my friend for 60 years and she has grown use to the company of most males, thou she is still sometimes a bit skittish around others," He paused and watched as they soaked up the info,

"Now for the rest of class you may if Snow allows you to you can pet her but nothing else," to no-ones surprise Snow let all the girls pet her, the only male that she let pet her was Harry Potter, all the others could only get within 5 feet before she would snarl at them, the only male that got worse then a snarl was Kane, and that was because Snow had come close to ramming her horn threw his 'Family Jules',

After class Prof. Kettleburn told them to read Chapter 1. Unicorns and Me, in their book 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them!' and then do a 2 scroll Essay on Unicorns.

* * *

**(Hogwarts Ground Floor: a class room next to the Hospital Wing– Health; Saturday. September, 3****rd**** 2001, 4:00p.m.)**

Now it was time for their first Health class with Madam Pomfrey, everyone was sitting at their desks they were made 2 students per desk, when Poppy came in she said,

"Good afternoon class, I am Madam Pomfrey, and this is a new course it is also mandatory for you to get an 'A' in this class, an 'E' in your OWL's and an 'O' in your NEWT's," she paused for a moment to let that sink in and so she could sit down,

"From today until you graduate you will be paired up with a partner hopefully of the opposite sex, in order to pass… both of you must pass, your partner in this class CANNOT be changed for any reason apart from death or expulsion, once your partner is picked it is permanent," she stopped again to let that sink in,

"If I hear any perverted or sexist remarks from anyone of you, I will deduct 50 pts from you, and your detention will be to clean all the bedpans……with your tongue……for a month," She smiled at the look of disgust on their faces,

"Now pair up, I will give you 5 minutes, if you don't have one by then I will pick your partner for you." She finished with an 'EVIL' grin,

…….

Harry and Hermione were the only 2 to stay in their seats, all the guys realizing that there were more guys in the class then girls, and so there was a mad dash to get a female partner, the girls also realizing this just stayed in their seats, in the end it was, Ron Weasly paired up with Lavender Brown, Neville Longbottom paired up with Daphne Greengrass, Draco Malfoy paired up with Padma Patil, Dean Thomas paired up with Parvati Patil, Seamus Finnigan paired up with Hannah Abbott, Bem U'Thor paired up with Sara Fawcett, Wayne Hopkins paired up with Megan Jones, Ernie MacMillan paired up with Sally-Anne Perks, Eddie Carichal paired up with Kat MacDougal, Ray Peters paired up with Isabel MacDougal, Zacharias Smith paired up with Lisa Turpin, Terry Boot paired up with Su Li, Anthony Goldstein paired up with Mandy Brocklehurst, Vincent Crabbe paired up with Millicent Bulstrode, Gregory Goyle paired up with Libra Moon, Kane Malfoy paired up with Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott paired up with Tracey Davis, Marcus Montague paired up with Alexia Carrow, And Blaise Zabini paired up with Susan Bones,

Needless to say most of the guys were happy with this, though most of the girls were trying to burn a hole in Hermione's head, that of coarse left, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Michael Corner, Kevin Entwhistle, and Stephen Cornfoot to be paired up by Madam Pomfrey, who randomly paired Michael Corner with Kevin Entwhistle, and Stephen Cornfoot with Justin Finch-Fletchley,

After that the class was instructed to copy the notes on the board, then practice the Healing Charm designed to heal small cuts such as Paper-cuts, pip-pricks, Cat scratches, etc.

…….

After class Madam Pomfrey gave ALL of the girls a potion and ordered them to drink it, they did as they were told, and then Poppy told the ENTIRE class what they took,

"The potion that the ladies took is called the Potion of Yearly Contraception!" everyone's eyes went wide and their jaws dropped, "I give this potion to all of the girls in every year, for the soul purpose, that I won't have to deal with girls getting pregnant on my watch, the potion will last for one year, this is for you ladies a 7 year course, so you will always take this potion once a year, and if I must I will make you boys take something similar…You are all dismissed."

And with that they all ran out of the class and as far away from the 'Evil-Doctor-Lady-From-HELL' as they could.

_**TBC!**_


	8. Book 1: Chapter 7 Halloween!

**Story plot by: Me; Primus2021 - Beta Reader: NickWoLF-007**

**Harry Potter: and the Legion of the White Enforcers! - Book 1: the Sorcerers Stone!**

**Chapter 7: Hello Fluffy and Happy Halloween!**

**Warning: AU, ATL, OC's, OOCness, and "T to M" rated shit!**

**Note: I have reworded and added to Ch. 0, 1, 3, 5, and 6,**

**Main Pair-** HPxHG, - **Secondary Pair-** DMxGinW, - **Miner Pairings-** FWxAS, GeWxAJ, and OWxKB, - **Later Pairings-** RWxLL, NLxGD & others still to come.

Story, "Speech",_ Scroll Text,_ _"Telepathy",_ _'Thought', §Parseltongue§,_ "Spell",

***Harry talking to Animals*** (More to come)

* * *

**(Hogwarts 2****nd**** Floor: Right side Corridor; Friday. October, 7****th**** 2001, 9:45p.m.)**

A month later, on Friday October 7th, Harry, Ron, Draco, & Hermione were heading back to their Common Room **(A/N. G.C.R. from now on),** once it was passed 9:30p.m. Madam Pince, the Librarian wrote them a Hall Pass stating that they were doing school/Dormwork in the Library,

"I'm telling you man, it's spooky." Ron complained to Harry,

"I agree… it's like she knows more about you, then you do." Draco added firmly,

"I'm right here you know?" Hermione stated in annoyance,

"Ron, Draco, I lived with MUGGLES, WHO HATE ME AND ALL THINGS **MAGIC!"** Harry stated, "Mione lives with muggles that love magic, it can't be helped and besides I do know more about my family history then she does…" Just then the stairs started moving,

"What in Hell's name, is going on with the stairs?" Ron asked,

"Ravenclaw made it so that the staircases change directions; she was a lot like the twins…but with Mione's brains." Harry said, everyone felt a chill go down their spines at that, and then the stairs stopped moving,

"Hurry up before it moves again!" Ron said as they ran up the stairs and threw a door on the right,

"Do you three get the feeling that we shouldn't be here?" Harry asked as they were walking down a dark hall,

"That's because we're not, this is the right side of the 3rd floor corridor." Hermione said, and then they turned around and saw……

"Oh no, it's Mrs. Norris, Filch is near-by, we gotta run" Draco said, and run they did, strait to a locked door, Draco and Ron tried to pull it open but failed,

"Oh, Move over!" Harry & Hermione said as one, then cast, "Alohomora!" the door unlocked, the four went in, and they shut the door just as Filch rounded the corner,

"Alohomora…?" Ron asked,

Again in unison "Standard Book of Spells: Grade 1; Chapter 7, by Miranda Goshawk." The 'Lovers' said,

Draco looked at them "You two really were born for each other!"

'_You don't know the half of it my friend.'_ Harry thought, but then he started growling,

***Down Boy!* **Harry said, the dog did as he was told recognizing Harry as a Beast King, ***Good Boy!* **

On the other side of the door Hermione, Draco, & Ron heard "Anyone here my sweet …oh, you can smell that big bad beast of Hagrid's can't you, you don't have to fret about it, that THING is safely looked up behind that door, well come on then, lets go." Filch said, as he left the three friends turned to Harry,

"Harry there's something in…" Ron stopped talking as he saw Harry petting the middle and right heads of a Cerberus, while growling at or with it, Hermione fainted on the spot, Ron fell on his ass, & Draco, well he was looking right at the left head, frozen in place, "Harry?"

"Oh, hey Ron, meet Fluffy." Harry said, ***Fluffy meet Ron the Red-Head on his ass, Draco the Blond-Boy standing stiff as a board, and MY Alpha-Mate, Hermione the Sleeping Beauty, they are friends, so… DON'T EAT THEM, and umm… could you bring her to me?* **

Fluffy yipped, then reached out with his right paw and brought Hermione to Harry, the left head that had been looking at Draco, licked Draco's face, waking him out of his trance,

"Umm… Potter, we still have to do our Dormwork, so I think I'll be leaving now, Later." Draco said,

"Umm… yeah… Dormwork, 4 scroll essay form Prof. Snape, Bye." Ron said,

"Ok, Okay, I get it." Harry Said, ***I'll talk to you later, Fluffy, Good Night.* **Fluffy nodded all of **his** 2 side heads, and _her_ middle head, Harry picked Hermione up Bridal style, and followed Draco and Ron out the door, locking it as they left.

* * *

**(Hogwarts Gryffindor Tower: the Common Room; Friday. October, 7****th**** 2001, 10:00p.m.)**

By now they were all safely back inside of the G.C.R. it was 10p.m.,

"What do you think they're doing keeping a thing like that locked up in a SCHOOL?!" Ron said,

"Fluffy told me that he was guarding a door." Harry said,

"And that's another thing," Draco said "I want answers Potter."

"Tomorrow, I'll tell you all then, but first I must put Hermione to bed." Harry started walking to the girl's dorm,

"Stop Harry," Draco said,

"Yeah boys aren't allowed up there." Ron said,

"Fine, get out of my way." Harry said as he went to his dorm room, Harry took off Hermione's shoes and nylon stockings, unhooked her bra, and removed her over-robe, then he tucked her into his bed, after that he took off all but his pants and boxers,

"Harry what are you doing, she can't sleep here, the Rumor-mill will have a filed-day and just where are YOU sleeping?" Draco asked,

"Why Draco, I'm sleeping in my bed too!" Harry said, Draco and Ron were shocked, "You two really are too easy, you know that," Harry said reaching into the 7th compartment of his 12 compartment trunk, he pulled out a red and gold sleeping-bag, and 3 pillows, he laid them out on right side of his bed next to the window, then he closed the red curtains of his bed, muttered "Colloportus" after that he crawled into the bag to visit Dreamland, the others soon followed his lead, and went to bed themselves keeping their pants on for the night.

* * *

**(Hogwarts Gryffindor Tower: Boys Dorm- First Years Room; Saturday. October, 8****th**** 2001, 9:45p.m.)**

The next morning Hermione awoke to RED curtains instead of GOLD, so she did what any reasonable 13 year old teenage girl would do, she screamed at the top of her lungs, luckily Harry had cast a "Silencio" spell on the door and windows, as such she only woke Dean, Seamus, Bem, Ron, Draco, and Neville,

Harry was already awake, and had been for an hour, in which time he had fed Scabbers, Hedwig, Ebin, Trevor, and Salomon, (Draco's Screech Owl), He had gotten dressed for the day, and he finished ALL of his Dormwork,

"Well, Good Morning to you too Mione, do you like my bed?" Harry mocked,

Dean yelled in shock, "There's a girl in Harry's bed!"

Bem yelled in Aw, "Harry scored with a girl last night!"

Seamus yelled in amazement, "There's a girl in me room!"

Neville yelled in fear, "There's a girl in here!"

Ron and Draco just said "Shut the hell/fuck up I'm sleeping here you bloody moron/BASTARD!" and went back to sleep,

Harry spoke up "Dean, Seamus, Bem, Nev, just listen for a moment, Hermione passed out on the way back to the G.C.R., Boy's aren't allowed in the girl's dorm, so I brought her here, I refused to leave my girl down there all alone and let her sleep on a cold couch for the entire night, so she slept on my bed, I slept on the floor, nothing improper happened, …Merlin I'm only _**'13'**_ I'm not ready for that, maybe just the SLEEPING and holding each other part to that equation, but nothing else, …now boys…… Get Dressed, and Get Out!"

Dean, Seamus, Bem, and Neville were dressed in no time flat and were heading out the door when Harry said, "Nev wait a moment, OK." Neville nodded, "Neville do you want to know about all the weird things that I've done here so far," again Neville nodded,

Hermione, who was finally able to open the curtains with a quick "Alohomora!" charm, poked her head out and said "I would like to hear this too… and No, I don't 'like' your bed… I 'love' it," then very sexily she said "Can I sleep here EVERY night? …like we use too!"

"If you don't mind sleeping with a nude boy, of course you can." Harry replied,

"You…Think I care about that, we use to sleep in the nude all the time Love, so why would I mind, the only thing I want to know is if YOU can still sleep with me while I'm in the nude?" she said back,

"Stop it! You two are giving me a boner talking like that," Draco said to them "Granger…this WILL NOT happen again, if it does you WILL wake up on the couch with or without Potter, understood." All he got was a "No." as his answer,

"Anyways I believe, you agreed to tell the 4 of us something?" Ron said,

"Yeah I did and I will, but you cannot interrupt me, or tell anyone living OR DEAD, about this, understand." They all nodded their heads; Harry muttered "Colloportus Maximus!" on the room, and then he began his story,

…….

"To put it simply my father was related to Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, Merlin, the Black, Pendragon and Peverell Clans, as well as Morgan La' Fay," Harry began,

Harry's 3 male friends had their mouths opened mimicking a fish with their eyes practically popped out of their skulls,

Hermione had stars in her eyes, her face was pink, and she said something that vaguely sounded like 'Merlin's Journals' and 'Morgan's Record's',

"Next thing you need to know my mum wasn't a muggle-born like many believe, it is true that her parents couldn't use magic, but the thing is they were both Squibs, Mum was a Pureblood witch who was related to Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, and somewhere way back Queen Maeve." Harry continued, the guys were floored, Hermione had hearts in her eyes thinking of all the books her boyfriend had access too,

"Even though I'm about 96 percent Wizard, I'm still a "Pure-Blood" because of WHO I'm related to, And so there you have it, that is my "Great Family Legacy" I'm related to at least 2 Grand Wizards, 2 Great Witches, 1 Omni-Magus, 1 Supreme Mystic, a Dark Lord, a Dark Lady, the Greatest King of England and the King of Darkness, Most of them had "Blood-Powers" that only their children & Direct Descendants can harness and use at will, that is… once they can control them, I currently posses 16 of my 32 "Blood Powers" the "Blood Powers" are what started the 'Blood Wars' 3,000 years ago which resulted in the Pure, Mix, Half, and Mud-Blood terms for Witches and Wizards of today."

Now the guys were drooling wishing they were Harry, however it was Hermione who spoke first realizing what it all meant, "No, I won't let them, I just won't!"

"I see you understand my dilemma better then my friends do Mione." Harry said,

The 3 boys said "What Dilemma?"

"If the M.o.M. learns of this not only will I be The-Boy-Who-Lived, I'll also become a Sperm bank, for the 'Pureblood' bastardized Magical Government, they will ether demand that I take a Harem or Donate my seeds to Pureblood bitches, I mean witches, some who could be, and more likely ARE related to me, and I don't like those ideas, I _plan_ on being a two woman man, and my morals say that me impregnating a Pureblood witch that I don't even want to know, well it's just wrong, to me it would be as if…oh…lets say…Ron got Ginny Pregnant…" here Harry was interrupted, by Ron,

"Dude, Man that's disgusting, I would NEVER do that to my little sister……unless of course we were the LAST TWO LIVING HUMANS ON EARTH!" he said,

"So you all see my point and why you can't say anything to anyone…at least not until I'm 17!" Harry asked/stated/demanded, they all nodded their heads, "Now any Questions, and one at a time please?"

"That thing you did with the ghost?" Draco asked,

Harry answered "I can banish a Hogwarts ghost to the after-life."

"Why are your Spells so Powerful?" Neville asked,

Harry answered, "That would take 3 hours to explain, short story is Godric & Merlin's "Blood-Powers" however I need to gain more control over them." Then he thought _'I hate this pathetic little body of mine, it just doesn't have the Strength, skill, dexterity, or fortitude for my full powers…Yet.' _

"How do you know so much already?" Hermione asked,

Harry answered, "Well I've read 'Ravenclaw's Diary', 'Merlin's Journals', 'Morgan's Record's', 'Slytherin's Logs', 'The Chronicle's of Gryffindor', 'Hufflepuff's Memoir's', my mum's Diary, and my dad's Journal!, almost half of my family Library…You tell me how I know so much?!" they all nodded,

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT…THING…YOU DID WITH THAT…THING LAST NIGHT!?" Ron asked/yelled,

"I'm descended from Gryffindor, he was a Beast King, Witches and Wizards capable of speaking to, And holding conversions with animals are called Beast King's, that Cerberus last night was a K-9, His name is Fluffy, He's only a year old and he's one of Hagrid's pets, as I said last night He's guarding a door, that's all he knows, my best bet is that the door he's guarding leads to whatever Hagrid got at Gringotts!",

"Um, Harry…?" Draco said, Harry looked at him, "You're the heir of 9 Wizarding clans; You do know that the Goblins will demand 3 wives to better increase the chances of having at least 6 sons, don't you?"

"Yes I do, and I know that I will one day have to marry more then once, I mean if I make the wrong move and save or fail to save the life of a witch I could land my self in a Life-Bond with a girl that would want to KILL me while I sleep, it has happened to a great many Powerful Men; also I was raised by the Goblins for the last 2 and a half years so I know their laws like the back of my hand, and besides I already told them that 2 was my limit." Harry said,

Harry then got up grabbed is Nimbus 3000 another gift From P.F.B., and went to the door, "Well come on breakfast is over in 10 minutes, and you can't fly on an empty belly." They all got up and ran to the Great Hall.

* * *

**(Hogwarts Ground Floor: The Quidditch Pitch; Saturday. October, 8****th**** 2001, 11:45a.m.)**

It was now 11:45a.m. and the Gryffindor Quidditch Team **(G.Q.T.)** were training,

The 3 beauties were passing the Quaffle back and forth,

The twins were using their beat-sticks **(or Ugly-sticks whichever you want)** to bat the 2 iron Bludgers at each other,

Wood was staying near the Hoops doing nothing at the moment,

And Harry was sitting on his broom grabbing the Silver Practice Snitch, then letting it go, letting it get a little farther away each time before grabbing it again, and doing pull-ups and Crunches every now and then while still on the broom 40 feet up in the air,

Most of Gryffindor was watching in the stands watching,

In the teacher's box was Dumbledore, Pomfrey, McGonagall, Snape, Hagrid, Draco, Ron, Neville, and Hermione sitting on the edge of their seats, they all watched in excitement, just WISHING it was a real match, after practice they all went down to the locker room,

…….

"Harry, Give me your broom for a moment." Snape said,

Almost everyone said "What?"

Harry just said "OK." And gave Snape the Nimbus, Snape then Cast 2 spells on it "Repello Hexia and Salvio Hexia!"

"I will not have Lily's Son fall off of a Hexed broom, if you fall off of that Nimbus in a match you will have 2 weeks worth of detentions with me, that's 336 hours total." He then left, but before he did he gave Harry 2 books, 1st was 'Quidditch: Thru the Ages' and 2nd was 'Meditation: the Key to Mental Magic A-Z'

"That was weird." Everyone said, Harry just nodded his head,

"Hay, Oli, I have an idea." Harry said, and all of them listened in,

"What is it Potter?" Wood asked,

"Well you told me that the pro's have sub's that they use during long games," they all nodded, "Well I was thinking that we should have a full 7 stand-by team, it will serve a few purposes, 1; if one or more of our main team is injured, or somehow unable to play 3 minutes before a game or during, we wont have to forfeit, or find another player who may not be a very good player, 2; when a player graduates we have someone to take that players place the following year, 3; we could use them in a thing called a tag-in, this will allow our team to switch our players to confuse the enemy, and 4; we will be able to practice as a team against the reserves to better the teams overall skills." Harry stated,

"Potter… you're after me job aren't you, 'cause THAT is bloody brilliant," Wood then turned to the Professors, "Prof. Dumbledore, sir, Prof. McGonagall, ma'am, with your permeation may I make a reserve team for Gryffindor?" Wood asked they both nodded their heads thinking it was a good idea.

* * *

**(Hogwarts Dungeons: Room 666- Potions; Monday. October, 31****st**** 2001, 6:00a.m)**

Today it was Monday October 31st & it was Halloween, this morning at breakfast Prof. Dumbledore said to come to dinner dressed for the occasion, now the gang were in Potions Class,

Snape's class that day dealt with the Fire-Proof Potions, and Ron mocked Hermione again when she told him not to add the FireRoot first, but rather the SeaWeed, needless to say she was barely holding in her tears by the time the Lunch bell rang,

Ron of course lost 30 pts for his piss-poor-potion, and disrupting the class, while Harry and Hermione won 70 pts for their Perfect-Potions and for being "Outstanding Students".

* * *

**(Hogwarts 2****nd**** Floor: Room 222- Charms; Monday. October, 31****st**** 2001, 2:00p.m)**

"Today class, I will teach you the levitation charm Wingradium Leviosa, now do you all have your feathers?" Flitwick asked, Harry and Hermione raised theirs, Ron scowled at them, they were ALWAYS the first to do everything, "Good, Now remember just swish and flick." As expected Harry's went strait to the roof, and Hermione's halfway to the roof, Flitwick commented "I wish they were in Ravenclaw We'd win the Cup for sure!" indeed together within the 2 months they had been at Hogwarts they had won over 3,000 pts, and lost 0 pts,

"Wingarrdum Levosar," Ron chanted,

Hermione stopped him, "No, no, no, Stop it, You have to take some of the 'r' out of that, it's Wingradium Leviosa, not "Wingarrdum Levosar,"

"You do it then." Ron said, and she did, this time he watched her, and the feather went to the roof, Ron glared at her, crossed his arms and tried to hide his head in the desk, Seamus tried to mimic her, but SOMEHOW the feather BLEW-UP right in his face.

* * *

**(Hogwarts Ground Floor: Center Quad- Between the Charms and Transfiguration Corridor's; Monday. October, 31****st**** 2001, 4:10p.m)**

On the way to Transfiguration Harry was walking between Ron, & Draco, Neville was walking on the left side of Ron, Dean and Seamus were behind them, and Bem was in front of Harry,

And Ron was complaining, "…it's Wingradium Leviosa, not Wingarrdum Levosar, She's a Nightmare… Honesty Harry how can you put up with her…" before Harry could say anything a sobbing Hermione ran passed them,

Harry turned around to face Ron, and pretty much acted like an 'Evil Slytherin', He grabbed Ron by the throat, his now Shining Silver **(the Whites)** & Emerald **(the Irises)** 'Snake-Like' **(the Pupils)** eyes BURNED into Ron's Harry spoke loud enough for all to hear, and it sent a cold chill down their spines, **(Arctic to the Slytherin's),**

"If I find out that it wasss you who made her cry, I'll break both of your armsss, do you undersssand me Weasssly!" He Hissed out, Ron just nodded, "Good! now I'm going to go and find her, good-…" Harry stopped, as Draco put a hand on his shoulder,

"That's not a good idea Harry, you might just scare her right now, when my mum gets like this she goes to the bathroom to clear her head, and we're not allowed in the girls bathrooms anyways." Draco said,

Harry narrowed his eyes "Fine, but if ssshe doesssn't ssshow up at dinner I'm going after her, then I'll break your legsss for making me wait! While ssshe sssuffered!" and with that he stormed off to class.

* * *

**(Hogwarts Ground Floor: Great Hall- Dinner; Monday. October, 31****st**** 2001, 7:15p.m)**

That night at dinner everyone was in a costume but…Harry's was the best; from head to toe he was battle ready,

He had a Black crown atop his head, on the front of it, in a 4-gem, diamond formation, was a Ruby on the top, below that on the left was a Yellow Topaz, on the right was a blue Sapphire, beneath them was an Emerald,

Harry had a pair of Pitch Black sunglasses, (Terminator Style),

His Black Shirt and socks were made of Acromantula Silk,

His Pants, Boots, 2 belts, and Gloves were all made of Dragon Hide and so was his Black Trench Coat,

The coat went to his feet, it had a 'Dracula type Collar' the coats inner-lining was red and the front zipper started just above his waist and ended just in the middle of his chest,

Lastly he had a silver Katana with a Snake embroidered on the Blade, the hilt and handle was green, it was resting on the left side of his waist,

He didn't even LOOK like he was in a costume that you'd buy at the market, more like something you'd get at Orion Darkmen's: the Finest Wares for Warrior Wizards!

All the girls were drooling, all the guys were mimicking fish thinking _'Damn!'_, Harry just sat at the end of the table waiting for Hermione,

"So, where is she?!" Harry asked evenly,

"Lavender Brown told me that Parvati Patil said that Hermione won't even come out of the bathroom, she said that she'd been in their all afternoon, crying, she's on the 1st floor." Neville replied,

Harry gave Draco and Ron a Death Glare, they felt it but didn't see it, at that moment the doors busted open and Quirrell ran in yelling, _**"TROLLS…TrOlLs in the Dungeons! …Trolls in the Dungeons… 7 of them!"**_ He'd already reached the middle of the Great Hall, "I thought…you…ought…to…know." Then he passed out falling on his face, and everyone panicked,

Harry glared at the man, almost 10 years with the Dursley's had taught him to KNOW when people where just acting in a 'Role' and fainting forwards was DEFINITELY an ACT! But Harry had little to no proof of that,

With one last glance Harry vanished, already running to Hermione,

"Silence…!" Dumbledore called "Will everyone please, calm down and not panic," when all was quiet he continued, "Now Prefects, will you please escort your houses back to your Common Rooms, Teachers come with me to the dungeons." Everyone did as they were told,

On the way back Draco asked "Ron where's Harry?" realization dawned on the 3 friends and they bolted up to the 1st floor bathrooms as fast as they could.

* * *

**(2 minutes earlier)**

**(Hogwarts 1****st**** Floor: Girl's Restroom; Monday. October, 31****st**** 2001, 7:25p.m.)**

Harry ran into the girl's restroom, just as Hermione came out of the stall, "Hermione hurry up we have to go NOW!" he said,

"What are you doing in here this is the…" her eyes went wide, "TROLL!" She said, pointing at it,

"Damn, I really didn't want to do this," Harry said, then thought _'Again.' _Harry turned around, pushed Hermione behind him, "Stay back Mione, I'll _Deal_ with him!" she nodded as the troll swung its club,

Harry yelled "Locomotor Club" the club went into the air, out the window, into the forest, and crushed a 3 foot tall spider, Harry then used 10 percent of his 'Raw' magic in his legs, then jumped into the air and drew his Katana, after that he focused a good 60 percent into his arms, and he rammed it into the damn troll's Skull, lobotomizing it's near-useless brain and killing the bastard,

Then he banished the blade back to his trunk, then he went over to Hermione and hugged her, they sat in a corner with her in his lap and they snogged for the next 6 minutes… they didn't notice the golden glow that surrounded them for a moment and the barely registered that they felt what the other felt,

They were interrupted from their snuggling and snogging by Ron, Draco, and Neville, "Man and here we are worried over you…" Ron started but was interrupted by McGonagall,

"Oh, Good Lord," she said raising a hand over her mouth when she saw the dead Troll, "E-ex-explain yourselves, the lot of you."

Hermione was about to say something but Harry stopped her with another kiss,

"Hermione has been sick since Charms Class, and has been in here emptying her stomach since then, I came here as soon as Prof. Quirrell said Troll in the Dungeons, it was my hope to get to her before the troll, I did but then the troll came in here before we got out, I told Mione, to stay behind me, then I Killed the beast, about 5 minutes later you 6 came in, now if you 6 don't mind I'm taking Mione to my room, she has asked me and I quote 'Harry please don't leave me alone, PLEASE stay with me, please Harry?' And I intend to stay with her, ma'am, sirs… oh hello Headmaster, may I be excused?" Harry said all this in one breath, all anyone could do was nod,

Pulling a Moody, Harry saw that Quirrell's leg was bleeding… _'That's interesting?!' _he thought_,_

Snape smiled "200 pts to Potter for single-handedly taking out a fully grown Mountain Troll, while protecting Miss. Granger, but…BUT I'm telling you this now Harry, you will tell us exactly HOW you did this… later, after Granger is… Stable enough to sleep in HER bed, also Draco if ANYTHING _funny_ happens …tell me." With that they all left, as Harry left he looked at Quirrell, the man had a VERY disappointed, VERY evil, and VERY pissed off look on his face as he looked down upon the troll.

_**TBC!**_


	9. Book 1: Chapter 8 First Game!

**Story plot by: Me; Primus2021 - Beta Reader: NickWoLF-007**

**Harry Potter: and the Legion of the White Enforcers! - Book 1: the Sorcerers Stone!**

**Chapter 8: Quidditch!**

**Warning: AU, ATL, OC's, OOCness, and "T to M" rated shit!**

**Main Pair-** HPxHG, - **Secondary Pair-** DMxGinW, - **Miner Pairings-** FWxAS, GeWxAJ, and OWxKB, - **Later Pairings-** RWxLL, NLxDG and others still to come.

Story, "Speech", Singing _ Scroll Text,_ _"Telepathy",_ _'Thought', §Parseltongue§,_ "Spell",

***Harry talking to Animals*** (More to come)

* * *

**(Hogwarts Ground Floor: Hagrid's Hut; Tuesday. November, 1****st**** 2001, Noon!)**

Today was November 1st, it was around noon and the 5 friends had gone to see Hagrid about a few things, Ron, Draco, and Neville were on the couch, Hagrid was in his chair, and Harry & Hermione were on the love-seat,

"…So anyways we ran up the stairs, right into Mrs. Norris so we ran right into the closest door we could find…" Harry was saying,

"Aye, that cat I'd lov' ter introduce her ta Fang sometime, D' yeh know, every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere I go? Jus' can't get rid of her…Filch puts her up to it." Hagrid said,

"I'd love to lock her up with Fluffy!" Harry said,

"How do ya know about Fluffy?" Hagrid asked,

"We ran from the Kneezel and right into the Cerberus." Hermione said, she was sitting in Harry's lap now, her head was just above his heart, and her arms were around his waist and His around hers,

Hagrid nodded "How did ya get out alive, Fluffy must have been sleeping, or you played him a bit o' music…I should not've said that."

"Nether Hagrid, I'm a Beast King." Harry stated, Hagrid said "Oh!"

"Hagrid," said Harry, "I noticed in the _Daily Profit_ that Gringotts had been broken into on my birthday, that was the day you came in, and the vault they broke into was the same one you took that package from…What was in that package?"

Hagrid gave Harry a shifty look and quickly replied. "I told you Harry, that's Hogwarts business and it's between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel."

"Nicholas Flamel, as in my Granddad Nick?" asked Harry,

"I shouldn't have said that, ferget I said that…" Hagrid said,

"Well anyways, Last night Harry saved my life form that Troll, all on his own," Hermione said changing the topic, then told everyone there exactly what happened all the way to every TINY DETAIL,

Finally Harry told them about Quirrell's bloody leg, the VERY Out-Of-Character look on his face, and a weird Skull-like tattoo on Quirrell's left arm that he had seen once, then he switched gears to another topic of PROFOUND interest, and that topic was Ebin the Oni Owl, Harry's 4th Familiar,

Hagrid went into 'teacher mode' for this little speech,

"Well firs' off let me tell the lot of ya that, that owl, Ebin; He is a Japanese Oni owl, also known as a Demon Bird, or Death's Messenger, Those who oppose the Oni Owl, Die a most gruesome death, they can bond with 1 Wizard, AND at least 7 Witches, they obey the Wizard and the Alpha Witch of the 7," He stopped to take a swig of FireWhisky then continued,

"They can physically Melt into the shadows, Their tears are Blood, yes Blood, and it is even more deadly then Basilisk Venom, it will turn your blood Black, your skin deathly Green, and your Hair White," He stopped for another swig,

"On a positive note, those tears, if the bonded Witch or Wizard Dies, the tears can revive them once and only once, also Mr. Borgen, in Knockturn Alley would pay 200 Galleons for just an ounce of those tears, they can be used in many Potions, um ask Prof. Snape about that he would know more then me, the only problem is that selling Demon Owl Tears is illegal to everyone but Potions Masters," another swig of ale,

"They are almost as strong as a Phoenix, even stronger then them after 50 or 60 years of being bounded to a Wizard, they are also telepathic, and they know when their masters are in pain, extreme Danger, Dieing or dead," He stopped to fill their mugs with Pumpkin Juice, then continued,

"Their Eyes are magnificent, they can tell just by looking into the eyes of others jus' who is trustworthy and who isn't, also their Ruby horns can not be seen by muggles, so the muggles think it's jus' a black owl, the Horns themselves can absorb at minimum 500 spells that are fired at ether it or their master, they can store the spells for YEARS on end, or immediately return it back at the caster, or someone else with 10 times the original strength," he stopped again for another drink of ale

"Lastly the Oni Owl is a male only species, and they only mate with White feathered Owls, ether the Snow, Athenian, or Angle owls will work in their mating, so Harry, Hedwig might be expecting some hatchlings in about 3-5 years." When Hagrid was done they finished their drinks and left Hagrid's hut…well more like ran.

* * *

**(Hogwarts Gryffindor Tower: Common room; Friday. November, 4****th**** 2001, 6:00a.m.)**

Today was November 4th It was 6:a.m. everyone who had signed up for the Reserve Team for Gryffindor had gathered around the bulletin-board in G.C.R. it read…

_Main team_

_The Seeker Is: Harry Potter; 1Y,_

_The Keeper Is: Oliver Wood; 5Y,_

_The Beaters Are: Fred Weasly; 3Y and George Weasly; 3Y,_

_The Chasers Are: Katie Bell; 2Y, Angelina Johnson; 3Y, and Alicia Spinet; 3Y._

_Reserve team_

_The Seeker Is: Draco Malfoy; 1Y,_

_The Keeper Is: Cormac McLaggen; 2Y,_

_The Beaters Are: Ian Claverdon; 7Y and Chavez Spinet; 7Y,_

_The Chasers Are: Adrian Johnson; 6Y, Kenneth Bell; 6Y, and Hermione Granger; 1Y._

_Games and Dates; Sundays only,_

_G=Gryffindor, S=Slytherin, R=Ravenclaw, H=Hufflepuff, and F=Finals_

_GvS Nov. 6__th__, RvH Dec. 4__th__, SvR Jan. 8__th__, GvH Feb. 5__th__, SvH March 5__th__, GvR April 2__nd__, F May 28__th__._

When Hermione saw this, she went up to the boys dorms, ran strait into the 1st years room, then she jumped on Harry's bed waking up everyone in the room, as she SNOGGED "poor" little Harry to death, then told Harry, Ron, Draco, Nev, and the other 1st year boys the results of the tryouts,

The Boys who WERE pissed at her for waking them were now in full party mode for their friends, and talking about Quidditch, they had also forgotten "poor" Harry, who was being drowned by Hermione's lips smothering his,

Hermione thanked ALL the Gods known to man-kind for the lack of brains-cells and short attention-span in teenage boys, all they thought about were the girls they liked or sports, luckily for her NONE of the Boys at Hogwarts thought of her in "that' way except for Harry, that is if they knew what was good for them and wanted kids when they were older.

* * *

**(Hogwarts Ground Floor: Great Hall- Lunch; Friday. November, 4****th**** 2001, 12:20p.m.)**

Now it was about 12:20 p.m. and by now it's been 2 months since school started, Harry and Hermione were the talk of the School, neither of them had openly shown that they were dating but said they were, not even the Gryffindor girls believed that they were dating though, the only people to SEE them kiss were the Professors, the Headmaster, Harry's dorm mates, and the Team, all of whom would not tell a soul,

The Professors, and the Headmaster, because, and quoting Snape "It is none of your business WHO my nephew SNOGS TO DEATH YOU BLOODY TROLLOPS/BASTARDS!" Snape also took 50 pts from ANYONE who asked him about Harry's love life, even if they were in Slytherin,

The other Teachers were of course gentler and kinder with just how they said that, but they didn't Deny or confirm it either,

Harry's dorm mates, and Team mates, didn't tell anyone because Harry had given them each 20 Galleons, to keep them quiet,

However today their love for each other would become 'Official' to the student populous,

…….

A gang of Slytherin Bitches, I mean Witches, lead by Pansy approached Hermione as she excused herself from lunch to use the loo,

"Hello Herms, I think we should let you know that Harry's just using you to keep the other girls away, he could have picked ANY girl at Hogwarts, and there is only way someone like You could snag him, you'd have to be using a Love Potion on him, But you wanna know something even worse ya lil' tramp, you will NEVER be grouped or fondled, by ANY man let alone by 'Harry Potter', and 'Harry Potter' would Never KISS you, not even to save his own life, you dirty little Mudblood Slut!" the things Pansy said caused Hermione to cry a little bit, and the way she said Harry's name made her body tremble in anger,

…….

Harry who had heard all of this got up and went straight to them, calmly and with out a HINT of anger he spoke loud and clear even the teachers heard him,

"Mione Love, I was hoping that you would come with me to 'our' broom-closet, on the 3rd floor, like… right now, I got a Fluffy love-seat in there that we can snog on during the rest of lunch?" he said,

Harry then winked at her, hugged her, kissed her forehead, AND GROUPED HER ASS, which made her squeak, and nod her head, Then Harry turned to Pansy, the power coming off of him scared all but Albus and Mione, His eyes glowed Green and Silver once again,

"If I ever hear you sssay anything… to MY beloved that isss not a compliment… thisss will ssseem like a bee sssting… you ssstupid INBRED-ED bitch of a witch!" Harry declared and then he Back-slapped her, and she went FLYING from the Great Hall Doors, all the way to the Head Table, "That warning goesss to ALL Housssesss, and ALL Yearsss!"

Harry then grabbed Hermione and they left the Great Hall, who were now Gossiping about 'Harry Potter the Heroic Knight' **(Lions, Ravens, And Dogs)** or 'Harry Potter the Woman Beater' **(Snakes only)**

The teachers didn't care what Harry DID! But rather it was more on what he SAID!

"Their Broom-Closet on the 3rd Floor, AND **Fluffy**!" it gave them enough info to KNOW, that the beast and Harry got along just fine and that the two 1st years had been going there to snog for only MERLIN KNEW how long, Oh Yeah, this was bad, REALLY BAD!!!

* * *

**(Hogwarts Ground Floor: Great Hall- Breakfast; Sunday. November, 6****th**** 2001, 6:00a.m.)**

Sunday November 6th 6a.m. was the first Quidditch Match of the year, it was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, and Harry was a ball of jumping nerves,

Every Ravenclaw informed him that he had a 98.9 percent chance of Dieing,

The Hufflepuff's just said "Good luck, you going to need it!"

The Slytherin's took pleasure in telling him that their team would crush him,

The Gryffindor's pressured him by saying that he had better win or else,

As such he refused to eat a thing, not even Dumbledore could force him to eat, and when Hermione heard that from Dean & Seamus, she RAN to the Great Hall breaking 7 school rules in the process, finally reaching the Great Hall she sat next to Harry and said, "You need to eat Harry, if you don't you could fall off your broom!"

Everyone who was watching were thinking '_If_ _Dumbledore couldn't get Harry to eat, what makes her think, that she can?!"_

"I'm not hungry love, so please stop…" Harry said as Hermione tapped his shoulder, he turned to her and she immediately kissed him senseless, everyone was shocked, 'Bookworm Granger' was 'Taking Charge' and Harry… well Harry was dumbfounded,

"Harry James Daniel Potter; EAT YOUR DAMN BREAKFAST **NOW**_**!**_" Hermione down right ORDERED him to eat,

To which he replied with a "Yes Ma'am!" and he filled up his plate with eggs, bacon, ham, sausage, and Belgium Waffles,

Hermione leaned into his side, rested her head on his shoulder then took some ham off his plate,

Harry did NOTHING about it, the Gryffindor's were amazed, the last person and time someone took food off of Harry's plate, was Ron Weasly, and Harry RAMMED his Fork into the back of Ron's hand, that was on Friday September 2nd the first day of school,

All throughout breakfast Hermione eat off Harry's plate or nibbled on the pulse-point on his neck, when they were done sharing food, they left the Great Hall to go and snog in the Gryffindor Locker Rooms.

* * *

**(Hogwarts Ground Floor: Quidditch Pitch- Game Time; Sunday. November, 6****th**** 2001, 8:20a.m.)**

"**Good morning Hogwarts! This is Lee Jordon; 3****rd**** year, and your Commentator for the year, first up the Red Team…GRYFFINDOR!"** at that that audience cheered loudly, **"Number 1: Keeper and Captain; 5****th**** year, Oliver Wood, Numbers 2 and 3: the Bad-ass Beaters; 3****rd**** years, Fred and George Weasly, Numbers 4, 5, and 6: the Sexy Chasers;…"**

"Jordon…!" McGonagall yelled,

"**Sorry Professor, anyways they are… 2****nd**** year, Katie Bell, 3****rd**** year, Angelina Johnson, and 3****rd**** year, Alicia Spinet, And Finally, Number 7: the Youngest Seeker in a Century; 1****st**** year, Harry Potter" **and the crowd went wild,

"**Next up the Green Team…Slytherin!" **three/fourths of the school was Booing them, **"Number 1: Chaser and Captain; 4****th**** year, Marcus Flint, Numbers 2 and 3: the other Chasers; 5****th**** year, Adrian Pusey and 3****rd**** year, Derek Montague, Number 4: the Keeper; 2****nd**** year, Miles Bletchley, Numbers 5, and 6: the Beaters; 6****th**** year, Ezek Derrick and 6****th**** year Garry Bole, And Finally, Number 7: the Seeker; 7****th**** year, Terence Higgs!"** this was meet with even more Booing from the stands,

…….

"Now I want a good CLEAN and FAIR match, from BOTH teams!" Madam Hooch said to Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint, the two team captains nodded and shook hands, then both teams were in the air followed by the Bludgers, the Snitch, and the Quaffle,

Harry was 30 feet above the tallest Gryffindor Goalpost, and 20 feet behind it, the worst thing was he was hanging upside-down doing crunches in the air, every 3 crunches he would stop look around then he continued,

This went on for 2 hours, by this time Gryffindor had 280 pts and Slytherin had 100 pts, Slytherin also had the Quaffle,

Quirrell for some reason fell off his seat and onto his skinny ass,

Lee Jordan had been yelled at by McGonagall 300 times for **A.** 'Favoritism', **B.** Talking about the girls more then the game, and **C.** Saying that Harry Potter was suicidal for 'exercising' 60 feet above the ground,

That's when Harry made a sudden movement that for a moment it looked like he was gonna fall and die,

Hermione who was sitting between Snape and Dumbledore buried her head in Snape's chest, Snape looked a little freaked-out at this and patted her head awkwardly, while she started crying, she only stopped when Lee Jordan yelled……

"**Harry Potter has done it, He's caught the Snitch…GRYFFINDOR WINS! 430 TO 110!"**

The crowd went WILD, the Professors clapped, Snape included, Hermione RAN to Harry, hugged him, then kissed him, then slapped him on the back of his head, and then kissed him again, what was said between to 2 no one will ever know, BUT if Harry's red face and stuttering had ANYTHING to say about it, Lets just say Harry had a nice night, but not THAT NICE YOU PERVERTS! But maybe later on…in a FEW years…when they're older…it just might happen,

That night Gryffindor Tower was full of Cauldron-Cake, Butter-Beer, and LOUD music, all provided by the Weasly Twins, they were having a PARTY.

* * *

**(Hogwarts Gryffindor Tower: Common Room- after the Post-Game Victory Party; Monday. November, 7****th**** 2001, 12:05a.m.)**

Harry and Hermione were now sitting in Gryffindor Common Room, on the love-seat in front of the fireplace, the party ended at midnight; it was now 12:05 a.m.

"Hermione…?" Harry asked once everyone but them had went to bed,

"Yes, what is it Harry?" she asked, her head on his left leg, her eyes closed with a blissful smile on her lips as Harry played with her hair,

"Do you want to know why I've been exercising all the time?"

"Yes, I would like to know why we've been doing this, thou I do have my own suspicions."

"Well you see I've done A LOT of studying, even before I came to Hogwarts, and found that I would like to be like my parents… both of them and so I need to…" after an hour of telling Hermione the things he planed to do, she was amazed at all the rules and LAWS he planed to either brake, bend, or ignore, but found a thrill in his plan and wanted to help him complete his goals, as well as being a part of them, even if it could take YEARS to accomplish, and maybe she could get her sister to do it too, she immediately wrote a letter to Emma telling her of magical exercises that could increase her magical power, then sent it off with Hedwig.

_**TBC!**_


	10. AN Changes and Apolligies!

To all my fans I am so sorry to say that my internet is down and I'm Moving to Texas, not only that but my comp got a Virus and I lost most of my work, I will try to update when I can via library computer near my home, again I'm sorry and hope you can forgive me, Thanks!

It will go by a new title "Harry Potter and the Legion of the White Court!, I will also be "re-writing" some things in ALL of my chapters.

Later my friends,

Timothy aka Primus2021


	11. AN I'll be Back SOON!

To all my fans I am so sorry to say that my internet is Still Down down,

I'm No Longer to Texas because there is no Kaiser Permanente there soooo yeah I'm staying in good ol' California,

Now I was mistaken about my back up I found a USB with Ch.1 - 11 on it but they still need updating,

That comp Virus I got is gone now as well,

Again I will try to update when I can via library computer near my home, again I'm sorry and hope you can forgive me, Thanks!

It will go by a new title "Harry Potter and the Legion of the White Court!" or "Harry Potter and the Court of PenDragon!",

Also I have been "re-writing" some things in the first few chapters I hope you like them,

Expect the first Chapter to be out within the month.

Later my friends,

Timothy aka Primus2021


	12. Lady's and Gents! I'm Back!

To all my fans "Harry Potter and the Legion of the White Court!"

Expect the first Chapter to be out within the week.

Later my friends,

Timothy aka Primus2021


End file.
